


Turning Dreams into Reality

by Angelgod187



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Please Don't Kill Me, RK900 had a dream, RK900 is Nines, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Tagging the non-con for safty, it all works out, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelgod187/pseuds/Angelgod187
Summary: Nines pursues Hank to fulfill the dream he had. Hank has to decide if he'll go along with it and jeopardize his and Connor's young romantic relationship or dick Nines down like he's begging for.There are some real fuzzy lines I'm working around here, please mind the tags!





	1. Wink

 

Hank paused the paper cup at his lips, staring rudely at the new one being placed on his desk.

“Uh… thanks, Nines. But I uh…” he held up the cup still in hand. “Connor usually—“

“In my evaluation of your behavior patterns, you will be done with that cup of coffee in six minutes and seventeen seconds. Mine will be cooled to the temperature range you’ve exhibited favorable in that time. It was also efficient, Connor no longer needs to get up and Gavin needs his own cup,” he held up another grasped delicately in his other hand. Nines winked down at Hank, startling him. “Enjoy.”

Nines consistent lack of facial expression always left Hank looking to Connor for help, the prototype able to read his successor better than he could. This wasn’t one of those times. Hank could see something festering in those ice blue eyes he didn’t like. It pinned him in place, flushing red under the scrutinizing ice.

Chancing a glance at Connor for any kind of help he saw the android was watching Nines, brow pinch in confusion. Hank was sure his little LED on his other temple was a steady yellow.

“Thanks, Nines,” Hank said, trying to return to his work without making it any weirder than it was turning in to.

The small half smile Connor gave him shortly after deviating shinned just as brightly on the newer model. Hanks treacherous heart skipped a beat at seeing it, feeling his flush creep up to his ears.

Connor watched the other walk over to Gavin, starting up his nightly report of what he’d done while his human partner did the required hours of sleeping, smile vanishing.

“Everything alright?” Hank probed, typing out the last sentence of his report. Connor was frozen, eyes boring holes into Nines white jacket for nearly three minutes now.

“Yes, Lieutenant,” Connor said, brown doe eyes meeting his with all the pent up emotions he still hadn’t learned to hide. Jealousy sat on top sipping tea, but Hank doubted Connor knew the name of the emotions, let alone the concept.

The human did flinch at the use of his rank. Connor only used it for two reasons. Hank got himself into trouble with the android somehow or he was using too any of his million dollar processors to figure out a problem and was falling back on base programming.

It currently felt a bit like both.

“Ok,” Hank said skeptically, sending the report off to Jeffery.

 

*

 

Hank’s guilt at the weird display that morning made him pull Connor all the closer that night. This was a new phase to their slowly budding relationship.

Connor’s babbled confession and his own beet red admission was the start only a week before Marcus and crew found the RK900 unit strung up on the mechanical white arms in a lab. That was nearly two months ago.

Though Connor had been living with him since after that late night revolution, and had his own room till Nines moved in, he spent more time in Hank’s bed at this point.

Nines didn’t seem to mind, only offering a passing threat of bodily harm should Hank hurt his predecessor in anyway. Knowing Nines, it wasn’t an idle threat.

“What are you thinking about?” Connor asked, running his thumb lightly over Hank’s furrowed brow.

“How this,” he pulled Connor a little closer, “got started.”

The beautiful light blue blush spread over Connor’s checks, highlighted by his LED. Connor buried his face in Hank’s shoulder, smiling shyly.

This simple unhurried innocence is what Hank loved most about him. He was untouched, unharmed. No baggage. Just trying to figure this out for himself for the first time.

Hank had stopped dating after all the women blended into a mix of glaring animosity or regretful mouthfuls of wine. The constant fight to figure out why the other was single like an endless game of chess. Could they handle the others baggage? Mental health state?

The bomb of losing the son he’d had later in life to the horrible accident only lent to bad memories and pity kisses on the cheek at the end of the night.

Hank was done.

Connor didn’t walk in with any expectations. Well, maybe what he’d found from movies and romance novels. Hank was quick to set the record straight.

“Just be yourself,” he’d told Connor. “It’ll all fall into place.”

Connor took it to heart, trying everyday to find what he liked and what he didn’t. The bright look of surprise when he found something reminded Hank of a puppy, eager and ready to please. It was as sickening as it sounded.

The idea that Nines… would try something though. Hank was quick to wave it off this morning but something in his gut made him mull it over now that there weren’t any work distractions.

The gesture of offering a drink was new, as was the idea that Nines was analyzing him. Even though they lived together, Nines had never shown any interest in Hanks day-to-day life. Nines did his own chores and stuck to himself most the time. There’s new development simply raised an eyebrow. How Hank had reacted… Was more concerning.

“Can you guys control your analyses?” Hank asked suddenly.

Connor met his eyes, LED flashing yellow for a moment.

“Yes. I turned mine off while we’re at home, like you asked,” Connor assured.

“No, no. It’s just what Nines said this morning,” Hank admitted.

“‘In my evaluation of your behavior patterns’,” Connor repeated perfectly, withholding Nines deeper voice mimicry.

“I hadn’t though he would be analyzing me,” Hank said, hand rubbing up and down Connor’s back to soothe himself.

“I can tell him you request for me to stop. He’ll understand and respect your boundaries,” Connor assured.

“Uh, yeah, please?” Hank watched the blue switch to yellow for a moment.

Connor’s smile disappeared, eyes going distant, yellow still at his temple.

“What’s up?” Hank asked after a full minute of silence.

“He can’t turn his off, it would seem,” Connor said, troubled. “It is a constant feature for the military models. It helps asses danger at any time.”

“Even humans?”

Connor blinked back to himself, looking up at him. “It helps analyze in real time if someone is lying or acting to get by military checkpoints.”

Hank nodded. “Ok. That’s fine.”

Connor sat up on his elbow, looking down at Hank expectantly.

“What?”

“Your ok with that?” Connor asked, glaring now.

“I mean… he can’t help it, right?” Connor nodded. “Ok. And what would you have me do? Rip his eyes out?”

“All parts of androids were meant to be modular for easier replacements incase of—“

Hank got up onto his own elbow, waving his hands. “Whoa, Connor! You can’t be suggesting Nines walk around the house without his eyes?! Seriously? What’s going on?”

Connor looked away, biting at his lip.

“Con, you can tell me,” Hank whispered, cupping the others cheek.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s…” he paused, as if trying to find the right words. The cross of feelings was back in his eyes.

“Calm down. How do you feel?” Hank had a pep talk with himself a long time ago. Unless Connor was really struggling, he needed to let the android figure out his own feelings. He couldn’t hold Connor’s hand. He wouldn’t be around for forever.

Connor struggled, hand running through his synthetic hair in frustration. “I don’t know!”

“Connor, hey, look at me.” When he did make eye contact, Hank raised a brow, trying to keep himself from smiling. “Jealousy?”

Connor’s brow furrowed, LED going yellow for a moment as he looked it up and cross referenced. The blue blush was back in full force. Shame.

Hank chuckled, cupping the back of the androids head and pulling him to his chest, laying them both down.

“I don’t know why I’m jealous,” Connor whispered, as if scared to give the words life.

“I can understand it,” He admitted. Connor’s eyes whipped up to his.

“Really?”

Hank rolled his shoulder, uncomfortable under the others critical gaze. “Yeah I mean… you guys are basically twins. I know I get confused sometimes and fuck up.”

“What do you mean?”

Hank felt himself going red, unbeknownst to setting himself up to tell one of his most embarrassing stories.

“I might have grabbed Nines ass in the kitchen the other day.”

Connor pulled away from him in shock.

“You two look near the same from behind!” Hank quickly defended. “He turned around and I realized my mistake! I apologized, explained, and I laughed it off. He just… walked to the bedroom.”

“It’s ok. Why didn’t you tell me?” Connor asked, voice going whisper soft it the way that it does when he’s unsure about something.

Hank felt like the biggest piece of shit. “No, Con, hey, it’s not like that. It was an honest to god mistake. You have my permission to scan me.”

Connor’s eyes scanned over him real quick. That seemed to put him at ease, cuddling into Hanks side once more.

“Ok. Misunderstanding,” Connor said. Running teasing fingers over Hanks chest. “Please tell me next time?”

“Promise,” he whispered, kissing Connor’s hair.

“Get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow,” Connor said.

“Yes, sir,” Hank yawned, pulling the android closer to make both of them feel a little better.  



	2. Over the Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s upset,” Nines redirected the conversation.
> 
> Hank rolled his eyes. “Well no shit.”
> 
> “You made him upset.”
> 
> “I don’t think it was me entirely,” Hank mumbled, looking down at the carpet between them.

Hank sank down into the couch in his normal spot with a groan the moment he walked through the door, the cushion supporting his lower back. Work sucked but at least the guy admitted to the crime of passion with minimal interrogation. It was an easy case to hand over to the district attorney.

Flicking on the TV with the remote, he sat back to watch the game till dinner. Disappointment set in as he took in the banners on the bottom of the screen. It was in fact Monday and his team wasn’t playing till tomorrow. So as his eyes watched, his mind wandered.

From pretty much the moment Connor moved in, he'd taken over every chore in the house. At first Hank protested, it was too soon after the revolution. It looked bad. Connor assured him though that this was his way of taking care of rent, a glaring issue for him at the time. Hank threw the argument straight out the window, androids didn’t legally have to be paid yet!

Now that they were together, Connor did it out of affection, not out of commitment. Hank didn’t have it in him to take away what his boyfriend considered simple pleasures. The kid really had a knack for cooking, who knew?

The warm beam of sun kissing his skin, a familiar feeling whenever Connor was involved, creeped behind the clouds of worrisome thoughts. Hank wasn’t stupid, he’d noticed today the side long glances from Nines. He never kept eye contact for long, returning to whatever Gavin babbled on about. It was unsettling to feel eyes on the back of his neck, even worse as he was trying to hide he’s racing heart and increased sweat from Connor. He insisted on having his scans on at work, and it made sense to Hank. To suddenly ask him to turn them off when not strictly necessary would look incriminating. Plus, Hank was a big boy. If Nines really got under his skin, he could figure it out for himself.

It hadn’t been a second thought when Connor came home with his doppelgänger to also welcome him in. The lost puppy look in his ice blue eyes hit too close to home for the human. Hank knew what it felt like to wake up one morning and have your whole world tilted up side down. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he took support away from someone when they needed it most.

Nines had a few robotic ticks, but Connor promised he’d get better with time and he had. It helped that Hank had the early version of Connor to compare to. If Hank was being honest, Nines was making far more progress than Connor had. But... Connor also woke up under different conditions. Nines was free from the moment they activated him.

Even with the added strain of a family member living in the house, this weird budding relationship between Hank and Connor playing itself out, Nines kept to himself. His work ethic was higher than even Connor’s, who’d relaxed and allowed off time from the station to be time for them to relax together. Nines hadn’t learned that yet. Didn’t have anyone to relax wit—

“Here, Hank,” Nines was at his side suddenly, holding out a beer.

It felt like deja vu.

It was routine on especially hard days that Connor allowed Hank a few beers to relax. Hank wouldn’t classify today one of those days. He was sure he heard Connor stop chopping whatever vegetable he was in the middle of, listening to the interaction closely.

Hank quietly accepted the beer, uncapped and ready. “Thanks, Nines. You didn’t have too,” he said refusing to make eye contact.

“I wanted too,” he said simply, turning on his heel and walked down to his and Connor’s shared room.

Hank startled, Connor appeared at the other end of the couch now, glaring at his successors retreating back.

“Holy shit, Connor! You can’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Dinner will be ready soon,” was all he said, retreating back to the kitchen.

Hank wasn’t sure what was going on, but he didn’t like being in the middle without knowing what was up.

Against his intuition telling him to leave well enough alone, he got to his feet once more, beer from Nines thoughtlessly in hand.

Connor was chopping a carrot with far more force then needed, glaring down as if it had personally offended him. Hank genteelly reached out, stopping the offending hand. Connor didn’t look up, LED a solid yellow.

“What’s up? We both know he’s doing something, but I’m in the dark.”

Connor shook his head, LED stuttering back down to blue. “You don’t know?” He asked, worried brown eyes meeting Hank’s.

Hank shook his head. “I feel like I’m in the middle of this but I don’t know how I got here.”

Connor looked off behind him, eyes going distant before looking back down at the half chopped carrot in shame. “He mentioned something to me about… a week ago. I’m not sure if this is related, but if it is, please be careful.”

Hank frowned. Connor had his attention with such a sudden warning. “Can you not tell me?”

“It’s his private business,” Connor said a little too quickly.

Connor’s eyes snapped to him as he raised the beer to his lips in true millennial fashion, trying to ward off the awkward silence. The human hesitated, watching the android, alcohol waiting on his bottom lip.

“What, I can’t drink a beer?” Hank asked defensively.

“Drink his beer,” Connor said dismissively, returning his anger to the carrot. The tone was far too similar to his ex-wife’s you’ve-fucked-up-but-don’t-know-it-yet.

“It’s a beer, Connor,” Hank patted his tense shoulders, trying not to act out in anger. “Don’t think too much about it or you’ll drive yourself crazy.”

Connor stopped chopping, LED a solid red. “You think I’m crazy?”

“Wha—? No, no, Connor that’s not—“

“Your dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, Lieutenant.”

 

*

 

Hank slept by himself, Connor refusing to spend the night in bed with him. He even refused to share the room with Nines, sleeping on the couch instead. This was their first big argument and as far as arguments went, he’d take this over some of the ones he’d had with the ex.

Human and android watched the older raid the linen closet. He grabbed the one extra pillow in the house and the fuzzy blanket his ex-wife had gotten him just before their divorce. He slammed the door shut and marched off, head held high.

           Nines raised a single brow, watching his predecessor childishly stomp over to the couch and lay down, flipping into stasis before his head even hit the pillow.

           Hank sighed, walking into his room and closing the door behind him. His brain screamed a warning when he didn’t hear the door click closed.

“What did you do?” Nines asked, closing Hank’s bedroom door behind him.

Nines body was slightly hunched, like in those bad vampire movies Hank remembers watching with his friends as a kid, body ready to spring forward and rip out his throat if he said the wrong thing.

“N—nothing,” he stumbled, heart in his throat. Nines looked the true predator CyberLife had built him as. Hank didn’t stand a chance if the android wanted to maim him.

Nines cocked his head, calculating his BPM and sweat. Hank wasn’t even sure himself if that was a lie.

“He’s upset,” Nines redirected the conversation.

Hank rolled his eyes. “Well no shit.”

“You made him upset.”

“I don’t think it was me entirely,” Hank mumbled, looking down at the carpet between them.

“That insinuates I’ve also done something to upset him,” Nines said, because of course he can hear and understand mumble.

“He… he seems upset with you bringing me things,” Hank ventured. The warning Connor gave him earlier sprang to the forefront of his mind. Nines no longer looked as if he was ready to kill Hank for hurting his brother, but as if he was ready to eat him up.

“I’m simply being a good friend,” Nines said, straightening his back, looking far more normal. “My social protocols have stated bringing things is a sign of—“

“Do I have to teach you androids everything?” Hank signed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Look, kid, humans are far more than just your protocols. And Connor… he’s been through a lot.” That was an understatement. “Just… we live together. Talking and being around one another is more than enough.”

“Is it?” Nines said, blue eyes pinning him in place. By the glint in his eyes, it had a double meaning. Hank allowed it to soar straight over his head.

“It is for me,” Hank assured. “And I’m sure Connor will appreciate it too.”

Connor wasn’t insecure but their relationship was still fragile. Between their mutual insecurities and Hank’s baggage, it… could be hard on the best days. Hank was a fighter though, and no matter how bad it looked, Connor was the first ray of light to enter his life in years. His dependency on the other was probably unhealthy but Connor didn’t seem to mind or care. To see him upset about such minor thing was hard.

Nines stood quietly before nodding. “Ok. I’ll apologize to Connor later. Thank you for explain it to me, Hank. Have a good night.”

“Good night.”

The android hesitated in the doorway, as if fighting with himself. He eventually looked over his shoulder at Hank, catching the human by surprise. There was a hunger in his eyes that had nothing to do with the threat of emotionally hurting his brother. It put Hank on edge, but the android eventually close the door behind him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would consider this easing into the chaos. To me this chapter highlights the general way this story is going to go. If you don't like it, plus the tags, please leave now. I don't want to trigger anyone unnecessarily. 
> 
> Tags will probably get an update with the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You like that.”
> 
> It wasn’t a question.

“Do you have to go?” Hank whispered into Connor’s ear. 

Connor full body shivered, “Markus is asking for me personally. I can’t let them down.”

Hank pulled away, holding him at arm's length. 

“Well, tell Marcus to hurry up. I need my partner back,” he said, running his thumb over Connor’s cheek lovingly. Connor gave him a blinding smile, reaching up on tiptoe to kiss Hank. He pulled the android in, pulling their bodies flush against one another. 

The autonomous taxi honked impatiently from the curb. 

“I’ll be back as soon as possible,” Connor promised peeling himself away, picking up his carry on. 

“Kick their ass!” Hank called after him. 

Connor’s laugh echoed off the neighbors houses, haunting Hank as he entered his house alone. 

Well… accept for Nines and Sumo, of course

Nines apologized the next day to Connor for his mishap with the beer. Connor seemed at ease after their mind talk, assuring Hank that night that he had nothing left to worry about.  

That was two weeks ago. 

Things eased back off the ledge, relaxing back into the routine they’d set up around one another. Hank didn’t feel eyes on him all the time and Nines kept to himself both at work and home. Hank could only think of a time or two that could warrant worry… he was just overthinking it though. 

Where Nines relaxed, Connor intensified. The brush of a hand, peck on the cheek was ratcheted to long extended touching and the human was proud to say frontal. Hank wanted this slow, though. 

Connor was pure, untouched. Everytime Hank really tried to get into it, move things along, a small but vocal audience in the back of his mind booed. He’d lay off, no matter how disappointed his android partner looked. Hank didn’t deserve him. He wondered, while hiding the the bathroom till his boner was gone, if he wasn’t trying to self sabotage. He was known for it. Good at it. 

Ruminating over, he rubbed a hand over his face. He pivoted from the bedroom, going to the fridge to grab a beer. Connor wasn’t here to tell him no, and he can already feel the prickly anxiety in his chest of not having the android around him for the next couple of days. Connor always right the wrongs when they popped up. A couple times, fixing things before Hank was even aware they were a problem. What was Hank gonna do without him?

“Your vitals say your depressed,” Nines said from the armchair, eyes never leaving the TV. “I recommend putting it back.”

“Fuck your recommendation,” Hank said, lifting his tone at the end to insure Nines knew he wasn’t being completely serious. The human happily snapped the cap off via the counter. 

“Hank,” Nines was much closer then Hank thought possible. Chest barely pressing against Hank’s back. 

Hank turned in place, feeling his knees protest the act. “Holy shit!”

“Put it back,” Nines said, arm on the counter, near caging him in. 

“It’s open,” he argued, clutching it to his chest as if the glass bottle were his family pearls. 

It was quick, Hank wouldn’t be able to say when it happened, the air between them changed. Nines pulled himself up to his full height, somehow taller than Hank in this moment. His eyes noticeably dilated, a small disk of blue swallowed by black. 

Nines tentatively reached up with his free hand, but instead of grabbing the bottle, he cupped Hanks cheek. It was a mirror of what Hank had done to Connor a hundred times. 

“Hank,” he whispered, longing mixed with love to create a potent tone of sincerity the human couldn’t comprehend. 

Hank was frozen, brain shut down and left out the kitchen window. He wasn’t sure he was breathing. Eyes surely as wide as they’d ever been, watching in fine detail as Nines eyes hooded, flicked from his eyes down to his lips. 

“I’ve preconstructed this scenario one thousand six hundred and eighty seven times,” the android admitted. “The preconstructions did this little justice.” The moment Nines fingers followed to run over his bottom lip, Hank’s breath hitched.

“You like that.”

It wasn’t a question.  

The few brain cells he had left screamed for him to do literally anything but lean in even as his eyes followed the slow trail Nines tongue was leading them on across the androids lower lip. Teasing. Knowing what it was doing to the humans heart rate.  

Connor was always so shy. Even with some protocols running in the background, he was never sure what Hank would like, that he would disappoint. Nines didn’t have a single hang up. His broad shoulders confident in holding Hank’s lip body against the counter. He would take what he wanted.

Hank noticed Nines getting closer, leaning in. 

Nines wasn’t moving to seal their lips together. 

Hank was.

The bottle of beer shattered on the ground. The sound made Nines pull back in shock. Hank used his now free hand to push himself out the only available space, legs carrying him down to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut, lungs burning for air. He leaned back against the door, looking up to the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. 

_ What _ the  _ fuck _ was  _ that?  _

He pushed off the door, walking into the room. He paced, refusing to look up incase Connor happened to be standing in the corner, ready to berate him for-- for--

Hank thought himself a sharp detective. He pulled everything from the past three weeks or so of Nines behavior around him and Connor. He worked it from every angle, trying to dissect what the younger android could possibly be playing at. Everytime the brothers talked, all interactions at the station, joint crime scene investigations….

The idea that Connor might find out what just happened, coupled with the near moment of weakness, forced Hank to throw guilt and stress off his back like rambunctious monkeys. It was hard to think with them on his mind but not impossible. The only logical conclusion… a thought he never wanted to think. 

Nines lied to Connor... somehow and was trying to make Hank... fall for him? 

Hank was sure his pride was sitting at the table with ego sitting in its lap and they were having a grand old time with this one, at his expense. To think two in his humble opinion, very attractive androids, were coming on to him was… ludicrous. 

But if he followed the logical line of thought, all of the looks, all of the glances, the little touches that had increased in frequency put off of his mind by coincidence or accident. It all added up into what just happened. 

The thought that Nines could lie to his own brother, to Hank, was unnerving. 

What was worse was the lack of evidence. If Hank were to confront Connor and Nines denied it, Connor might think Hank was trying to make him jealous to boost his own ego. Connor could probably do the file sharing Hank seen androids do with one another, but if Nines could lie… fabricate a different memory, it would put untold stress on their new relationship. Maybe kill it. 

To keep what just happened from Connor though… what an iniquitous thought. Connor trusted Hank and here he was… near kissing his baby brother. Thinking himself into a spiral to get out of it. Make his cake and eat it too. 

The thoughts churned and churned, turned and turned till it was a hurricane in his mind. The storm raging with unending questions and scenarios throwing him like a rag doll in the wind. In the middle, stood Nines. Calm blue eyes watching to see what Hank would do so he could adjust and conquer. 

Hank didn’t leave his room that afternoon. He could hear Nines moving around out there but he couldn’t risk being cornered again. What if he tried something more aggressive? It was within his personality to do it. Would Nines stop if Hank asked him too? 

Nines didn’t come to the door, didn’t apologize. It made the sickening thoughts of what Nines was really up to all the more real. Nines was more efficient, never made a move that didn’t pertain to his mission just like when Connor was still just a machine. It was one of the last remnants of his android programming. Millions of dollars of R&D and years of honed science, all trained on Hank. 

He was ready to toss in the towel at ten thirty, bladder screaming at him when the distinct foot falls of Nines passed his door. The door to the androids bedroom clicked closed, purposefully loud enough for his weak human ears to hear. 

Hank opened his door as quietly as possible, sneaking across to the bathroom as quickly as possible. He did his business, brushed his teeth and cleaned his face. He looked at the door in apprehension, drying his face off. 

Would Nines be waiting for him on the other side? Both RK’s moved like ghosts. If they didn’t want you to know they were coming, you wouldn’t. 

“My own fucking house,” Hank pepped himself. “Do what I want,” he muttered. Mentally ready, he opened the door unprepared to actually see Nines waiting there. 

“Hello, Hank,” he said, half smile coyly on his face. 

Hank went to slam the door on the android but Nines saw it coming. His arm shot out, hand laying flat to keep it open. He easily powered himself into the bathroom. Hank stumbled back, trying to keep some distance. 

“What the fuck do you think your doing?” Hank demanded, fear turning to self righteous anger. 

“You are attracted to me,” Nines said as if were fact. 

Hank closed his eyes, letting his brain process that one. “What? No, I--”

“And I find you attractive as well,” Nines bulldozed over, on a mission to ruin Hank’s heartbeat. The storm inside of Hank picked up with the androids admission. His worst nightmare stood primed and ready to ruin everything. Hank had to end this now.

“Nines, it’s flattering and all, but I think your just confused—“

“Quite the opposite, in fact,” he took a step closer. Hank took a step back, calves hitting the tub, blood rushing in his ears. “I’ve never been so sure about anything.”

“Nines, I’m not attracted to you,” Hank tried again. “My monkey brain doesn’t care that you and Connor are two different people. You both look similar and it gets confused. I’m not attracted to you in anyway.”

Nines was scanning him, Hank was used to that look. “Your not telling the whole truth, Hank,” The android took one step closer, startling the human with the realization he was correct. The android reached out slowly, hand landing between Hank’s pecs. The touch was purposeful, unlike Connor’s tentative touches. 

“Nines,” Hank growled in warning, body tense with the touch. 

Nines slid up close, making himself smaller. Almost Connor’s size. He looked up, blue eyes blazing with desire. “Would you rather have a fresh fawn or the buck?” 

The question threw Hank for a moment. “I… what?—“

“You haven’t pushed me away Hank,” Nines interrupted with the truth. 

Hank’s heart stopped. He was actually holding onto Nines’ elbows, grounding himself with the android to keep himself from tipping backwards and into the tub. The little trader in his boxers was interested though.

Nines eyes flicked down to the humans lips again but he didn’t move. “Or told me explicitly to stop.”

Hank swallowed air, trying to restart his brain desperately. His blood rushing to his dick wasn’t helping.  He opened his mouth but no words came out. 

Nines smirked. “Think about it,” he whispered, backing off. He didn’t turn back, bedroom door clicking quietly behind him. The click of the door might as well have been the bells of Notre Dame with how the sound rocked through Hank’s body.  

He was left with a near fully hard dick and lungs out of air. He hadn’t run in years, but he ran back to his room slamming the door shut behind him. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hank. What will he decide?
> 
> I've had this fully written for a few days now and have reworked this chapter to death. I needed to post it just so I'd leave it alone! The emotional internal dialog is hard for me to write and somehow that's all this fanfic turned into, so its weirdly a good writing exercise for me. 
> 
> I hope Hank's train of thought isn't too meandering... 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor would never know, that ugly voice whispered.

Hank vowed to never be alone with Nines. He lay in bed the next morning trying to plan around a super computers processing power. It would be harder to pull off while Connor was gone on his ‘change the world’ mission with Marcus but... Connor complained all the time how unpredictable Hank could be.

Time to take advantage.

He did as much getting ready in his bedroom as he could. Sumo was never far when he dared leave. Nines ignored the human, letting Hank keep the animal physically between them. The androids attention wrapped in caring for the oversized puppy, a responsibility that Connor normally took upon himself.

It set Hank on edge, ready for the younger android to jump him while in the middle of the dog’s morning routine. The human simply tried to get out the door all the faster, skipping breakfast all together and headed straight to the car. He fiddled in the car, unsure if it would be ok to just leave Nines here... make him take a taxi? Just as he made up his mind to leave, the android came out of the house and was in the car.

Nines behaved himself, looking out the window as they made their way into downtown. Hank’s heart was in his throat the whole ride, muscles aching with the strain of being tense for over twenty minutes.  

The moment that Hank was safely behind his desk, “Hank, Nines!” Jeffery shouted.

Hank groaned but trudged over to the glass box, letting the android go first so he didn’t get any bright ideas. Gavin was already in a seat, arms crossed over his chest, face puffy from sleep.

“What’s this about?” Hank asked, standing as far away from the android as possible. Nines held his hands behind his back, acting the perfect machine.

“The triple homicide you and Connor were working on before he asked for his vacation…” Hank nodded when the Captain hesitated. “The media picked it up this morning,” Jeffery said, a tablet landing perfectly at the edge of his desk, displaying the bright headline.

“Shit.”

“I’m starting to get calls from people three ranks above me that need answers and the case is starting to get cold. I’m assigning Nines to you, just till Connor returns or if the case is solved. Whichever comes first,” the Captain promised. He couldn’t have known what Nines did last night, but Hank’s skin still crawled. It all felt like too much of a coincidence.

Gavin was happy to hand him back over. “Fucking slave driver,” he spit, happy to be left to his own devices.

Nines was all professional android mode in the beginning of the day, keeping his distance as expected. He only deviated getting Hank his coffee, but it was no more than Connor would do. Hank put it out of his mind to focus on getting this case solved and Nines back to Gavin.

Hank watched Nines catch up on all the little details, answering honestly when prompted by the android on what he’d witnessed and what he could remember. The younger cross referenced from the data dump Connor apparently left on his terminal. Nines added his own commentary as he digested, LED blinking yellow, upgraded hardware rushing through gigabytes of information in seconds. Unfortunately, even he had no new leads. Hank had to laugh at the frustrated pull of his brow when Nines realized even he could hit the wall.

Closer to lunch time, the lingering eyes and the tone of his voice were the only giveaways. Nines was very careful that no one was looking their way, eyes raking over the now oversized shirt Hank blurrely pulled over the wife beater he’d slept in. Connor’s diet was going to drive him to getting a whole new wardrobe soon.

Hank paid him as little mind as possible, trying to act as if his lovers little brother hadn’t given him an ultimatum involving them together… sexually. The more Hank was forced to confront it, that dirty monkey brain banged its thembles all the louder to give in.

He didn’t deserve Connor anyway. The kid had to have some form of stockholm syndrome, what with all he’d been through before going deviant. He probably didn’t have the ability to know it. Hank was taking advantage, no matter how slow their relationship was progressing. For fucks sake, he had Connor prathically cleaning and feeding him at this point... and with a smile!

_Connor would never know,_ that ugly voice whispered. _Just one time with Nines and act like nothing happened._

Make his cake and eat it too. What beautiful way to watch the house Connor spent so much time cultivating come crumbling down. All because Hank couldn’t understand the idea that someone so innocent liking him.

Nines could see what Connor could, _hide any evidence._

They could throw out and bleach should things get crazy. Connor still wasn’t expected to be home in another two days.

He shook his head, angry he was even entertaining these thoughts, having to reread the autopsy report that finally came in on the most mutilated body right after lunch.

Connor had been nothing but supportive and kind. Here Hank was, shooting the shit in his mind as if he were seriously considering Nines offer.

He loved Connor.

_It’s been a long time,_ that dark voice he tried to drown with the alcohol for years over Coles death whispered at his ear. _Just once won’t hurt._

Hank felt as if Nines could hear the turmoil, gently prodding around the edges of his resolve to find a weak point. The new report gave Nines a reason to come closer to Hank, talk to him about things only his more advanced systems could see. Light touches turned to lingering passes of the hand down his shoulder, back and arms. Hank only understood half of what the android was saying, blood rushing in his ears drowning everything out.

Looking at the spread of paperwork for potential suspects to bring in and interrogate over Hanks desk gave the android another excuse to press half his body against the humans. He pointed to something insignificant, blue met blue in challenge. Hank was scared by his increased heart rate and the blissful feeling of near full weight being pressed against him.

“You need to lay off,” Hank warned, taking a measured step back so that Nines had time to catch himself. Didn’t want to make a scene at work.

Nines has the audacity to tilt his head to the side, blinking owlishly. “I’m sorry?”

Hank walked around his desk, putting some space between them. It was easier this way and the furniture of the office was suddenly his best friend. The desk, chair, even the standing table in the break room. It’s like Nines was a rabid dog and Hank was keeping him at bay with a chair. Nines was clearly frustrated by the humans sudden ingenuity, eyes scrunching in concealed admiration every time some object found its way between them.

By the end of the day, Nines found a sneaky way around Hank, left leg pressed against his under their desks.

Hank felt torn. Torn between his physical needs, _it’s been years. He won’t ever know,_ and his conscience. Would throwing everything away with squeaky clean Connor for a single night to lay with his seemingly more experienced brother ever be worth it?

Nines behaved himself in the car ride and quickly took to caring for Sumo. Hank rushed to the bedroom with the food he’d secretly ordered during lunch, delivered for dinner. Thank god Ubereats was still a thing.

With no one to distract Hank and the TV in the living room, he was left alone with his treacherous thoughts.

Knowing Connor so well made the personality differences between him and Nines so stark. Even if they looked near the same, Hank was sure he would have shot Nines that night in the park all those months ago if the androids roles were reversed.

The fawn verse buck scenario Nines presented him with was eating away at Hank. What did that even mean? It seemed to imply that even as the newer model, he had sexual experience. Hank was hard pressed to remember a night Nines wasn’t at either work or here at the house. When would the fucker have had a chance?!

He’d spent hours agonizing, trying his hardest to parse everything out. Ripped every word and tone apart till his memory started to get hazy of what actually happened.

His phone vibrating broke his cyclonic thoughts. Hank mindlessly grabbed at it, trying to break the storm raging on the inside.

“Hello?”

“Hank? You ok?” Connor’s voice came back.

Hank shot up from the bed, “Connor!”

“Yeah?”

The words bubbles right there, a confession of what happened last night. Nines proposal. His behavior at work.

Hank’s warring emotions with Connor’s twin so close and being so weak. He’d only have to take a deep breath but all the air in the room disappeared.

“Hank?” Connor asked, confused with the long pause.

_Just say it you fucking pansy!_

“How’s D.C?” Slipped out instead.

Connor launched into a near hour explanation of his day, happy, vibrant and innocent. Hank was breaking through the storm to see the the black sea of guilt he was falling towards. He’d drown in it the moment he hung up.

How he had entertained the thought that Connor was lesser than his younger brother was beyond Hank. With each excited little gasp of Connor remembering something to tell Hank, a beam of sunlight broke through the storm clouds.

All Nines had brought him so far was chaos and piss. How had he even for a moment thought agreeing to Nines was ok? What the actual fuck was wrong with him?

Connor reached out to him first, called and wanted to talk about their days. He was away from Hank and still wanted to talk. That wasn’t some misplaced form of romantic affection. People don’t just call people like this.

“That sounds like a lot of fun, Con,” he said and meant it, one hand cupping his face. Disappointment in himself clawed like a beast at the back of his throat.

“Hank, you don’t sound ok. What’s going on?”

The little bastard was sharp, even over the phone. Another chance. “Nothing. It’s just… this case is starting to go cold and the media picked it up. I don’t know what we’re missing.”

“I’ll be home in just two more days. Nines is more than capable in my absence. I know things have been… tense. But he’s a huge resource. Please, use him however you see fit.”

The double meaning of ‘use’ hit Hank hard, his mind playing gleefully in the gutter. He bit back a groan, nodding his head thoughtlessly. “I know. Jeffrey assigned him as my partner while you’re away.”

There was silence on the other line. “He what?”

Hank felt as if he’d somehow inserted his foot in his mouth. He scrambled for an explanation to satisfy the android. “Gavin doesn’t have the same caseload, so Nines has been assigned to me while we’re trying to solve this case. It’s only temporary. When you return Nines will hop back over to Gavin.”

There was another long pause on the other end of the phone. Hank could see the little LED blinking between blue and yellow as he tried to run a quick risk analysis. “I miss you,” Connor whispered, unsure of himself in a moment of weakness. Connor was clearly worried and that wasn’t a good sign for the human. Hank was drowning in sin and his restless mind refused to cooperate.

“I miss you more,” Hank promised, looking at the door distantly. The dirty thought of Nines naked pressed up against it, back arching to chases the pleasure Hank was giving him, sent him reeling. He gripped the phone harder when his dick twitched in interest, not knowing what he was capable of anymore now that the thoughts were here.

“I have to go,” it sounded like a woman was yelling on the other end about men and their endless stupidity. How fitting. “But get some sleep, ok?”

“Not the same when your not here,” he whispered. Ghosts of long legs slung on either side of him, naked and ready made him squish his eyes shut, trying to stop them.

Connor could be sharp but in this moment he didn’t think he had to be. He believed in Hank and it make the human shake with how weak he was. On the phone with his lover, imagining another.

“I’ll be back sooner than you think,” the hopeful upswing of his voice felt like the final nail in the coffin. “Goodnight, Hank.”

He hesitated, the idea of lips kissing the shell of his ear interrupting him.

Hank shouldn't let this call go. He needed to be honest with himself and with Connor. He couldn't trust himself anymore. Nines had finally gotten to him.

He bowed his head in defeat, the silence having gone for too long. His resolve to open up crumbled. “Goodnight, Con.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to post this right after the last chapter but I took some time to give a little more detail and am a lot happier with how it reads now. 
> 
> The next chapter will be... intense. I feel like I say that with every chapter but i'm so not used to writing emotion. I'm just a mess editing back through all this. 
> 
> Will Hank allow his imagination to get the best of him?
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes!


	5. Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of man would you be if you didn’t give him what he’s begging for?

“Hank,” Nines was sitting at the kitchen table, scratching at Sumo's ears just the way the beast liked it.

Hank startled from his meandering thoughts.

He’d recognized his weak behavior on the phone with Connor. He was only human after all. The empty space of the bed that next morning was a reminder of how it was before. The lonely days and nights no matter how Sumo tried to fill the hole. He wasn’t strong enough to give Connor up nor strong enough to push Nines away if he came back onto him.

The only solution was insuring all temptation was avoided. Aka, avoid Nines in every conceivable way possible.

After the bathroom incident all chance went out the window of Nines intentions. The human made sure he was never alone and when forced to be, large stretches of space and furniture stood between them. The car was the only time neither of those applied and for both their safety, Nines kept to himself.

Hank holed himself in his room the moment they got home. He’d been ordering take out at work, leaving instructions to just leave the food on his porch. Nines froze at seeing food the second night, glaring at Hank's retreating back as the android finally recognized the pattern of avoidance.

The only times Hank dared venture into his own house was when Nines very obviously took Sumo for a walk. It gave him enough time to shower the day away, clean up, fix Sumos dinner and freshwater, and be back in his room. Hank felt bad for Sumo, but Nines wasn’t heartless. The dog was still getting more attention then a year ago. Owner of the year award for Hank.

He survived yesterday and the whole day today so far. The only reason he was out of his room now was because Connor was on his way home from the airport. Hank didn’t think Nines had it in him to make a move when his brother was expected in less than five minutes.

“What’s up?” He asked nonchalantly, adding the vegetables to the stir fry he was attempting. It was stupid of him to think he was safe.

“You’ll burn them at that temperature,” Nines whispered in his ear. His arm snaked around Hank's tummy, grabbing low for the burner knob.

Hank jumped thinking for one horrible moment Nines was reaching for something else. Nines was ready, working quickly to keep anything from spilling.

“Nines, back off,” Hank demanded, feeling himself flush as he did the exact opposite.

Nines ground into him, his dick hard against Hanks hip. “I could finish you off on my knees,” he continued to whisper against Hank, hips jerking as a seal to the promise. “The analyzing fluid in my mouth will behave much in the same way as saliva. My core temperature is currently two degrees higher than yours.  Can you imagine how hot it would be as I take you in?”

Hank could see it, mind spinning the imagination of blue hooded eyes, sensitive pink tongue out, hot and ready to receive him. He groaned, gripping the stove top tightly, trying to calm the ignition the words created between his legs.

“No need to imagine, Hank,” he said. Hank stiffened, feeling the others body slip against his as Nines methodically fell to his knees, long legs bracketed to cage Hank in.

The sane part of Hank's brain said to step over the android and book it to the safety of his room. He would be betraying every whispered affection and emotion Connor spent so many nights forcing from him. Everything that happened before Connor even woke up and now that the android was awake and caring for him.

Unfortunately, sanity was being smothered by the lack of blood pooling south at what Hank was seeing.

Blue eyes calculated every micro expression crossing the humans face. Nines pants were hiding very little of the erection tenting the fabric, his hands gripping tightly against his thighs.

_He can barely contain himself,_ that voice returned, painting the picture in vivid colors. _What kind of man would you be if you didn’t give him what he’s begging for?_

Hank found himself against the same stretch of counter but a weaker man. Nines words had time to fester, eat holes through Hank’s resolve and leave room for excuses to breed. Nines million dollar brain won over Hanks far weaker flesh and blood.

Hank reached down and grabbed Nines chin far rougher than he would Connor’s. The androids eyes closed, leaning into the touch. With a harsh tug, Hank opened the others mouth. Nines looked up, mouth open, wet, ready. Blue eyes begged quietly to never have this stop.

Hank ran a thumb over the similar full lip, pleased to feel it give under a little pressure. The heat the android had spoken of whispered against Hank's thumb. Nines hummed, slipping the digit into his mouth, sucking greedily.

The imagination of what his mouth would feel like was no longer just that, his brain quick to spin up the idea of what his cock would feel like in his mouth. He knew their tongues were a bit more textured, but to think of the appendage on the underside of his co—

“Hello?”

Hank was jilted back into his body at Connor’s cheery welcome. Sumo scrambled from the kitchen, bounding up to the android to welcome him home. It gave the two men enough time to compose themselves.

Nines stood, body rubbing against Hank's again with no shame, as if nothing transpired. Face of pleasure turning to boardome.

Hank turned away, hiding his boner against the counter. Shame and regret were heady emotions, they cut onions behind his eyes, talking like old friends catching up. Hank was overcome with what happened, trying desperately to gather the few working brain cells he still had.

“Hank? You ok?” Connor’s hand rubbed his back in concern.

Hank should have been with Suno at the door, welcoming him back with a kiss. Instead he was recovering from one of the fast boners he’d ever popped by the same brother lazily flipping through a DPD issued tablet at his kitchen table.

“Onions,” he lied, pointing towards the stir fry and hoping there were onions in it. He couldn’t remember.

“Let me finish this up then,” Connor said, turning the heat even lower. Accommodating that, for an extended period of time, nothing was moved in the pan.

“Yeah, thanks Con,” Hank quickly retreated to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, happy to know he was soft again.

 

*

“Oh fuck, Connor,” Hank panted like a dog, both their cocks hard in his grasp. He was jerking them off, the only thing he’d let Connor get away with. He still had reservations about having sex with him. It still didn’t sit right in his fucked up brain. Connor was still too new to everything, and he couldn’t fight the insecurity of being the dirty old man.

Connor had wanted to jump straight in night one but Hank was making him wait, even with Nines breathing down his neck. Hank wondered loosely if his personally implemented celibacy was what Nines was using to get closer than the human thought possible.

“Hank,” Connor was clawing between Hank's arm, shoulder's and the bed sheets, trying to ground himself against the pleasure. He was flushed blue from the chest up, legs linked and intertwined with Hanks for easier access. “Please, Hank!”

“You wanna cum for me?” Hank growled. Connor arched his back, aborted little jerks of his hips feverishly trying to rush things along. “Shhh, just like that. What a good boy,” Hank praised, knowing it did something for the android.

Connor gurgled a cry, hand capturing the audio distortion half way to hide it. Hank reached up, ripping the offending hand away. Connor’s moan broke, arching again to get closer as Hank hovered over him, keeping the arm over Connor’s head, pinning him in place.

“Hank, Haank, ha ha, Haaaaaaaannnnnnk!” Connor’s body seized, going still as synthetic semen shot out of him. It was beautiful to watch the android cover his stomach and chest in white for the first time. Blue eyes hooded as they looked up at him, red abused lips pinned by white teeth, begging for more.

Wait… blue eyes?

Hank blinked to clear his vision but brown didn’t return. It excited him to his core, making him move the cocks still in hand, harder. Nines groaned but didn’t stop Hank. He threw his hands up over his head, trying not to grab at the human as pleasure turned into overstimulation. Shuttered breaths racked his body, vibrating against Hank. It became too much for the human to handle.

Hank hid his face in a broad shoulder as he came. Hard.

Thin fingers weaved through his hair, airing the sweat from long strands. Hank panted, trying to bite back the tears pooling in his eyes.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?

_What you really want,_ the voice answered.

“Hank? Your vitals are spiking in distress,” Connor said, shifting under him. A tender hand cupped his cheek, trying to see his face.

Hank pulled away quickly, trying to keep his hair in place so Connor couldn't see him. He sat at the far edge of the bed, softening cock against his thigh, hanging in shame. He’d cum to Nines, not Connor. How far the mighty have fallen. He didn’t even have it in him to be mad Connor scanned him.

“Was… was that not any good?” Connor asked in that frail whisper, afraid he’d failed.

Hank gripped his hair, angry with himself. Yeah, have Connor blame himself for your fucked up imagination!

“Fuck, no Connor, it was great,” Hank bit out with more aggression than he meant to. He glanced over his shoulder to see Connor quietly pulling the blanket up to his chest, looking away, confused and ashamed.

“I thought…” the android started, LED dripping the dark room in golds as he tried to piece words together. “You… your giving me mixed signals,” he finally landed on, doe eyes brimming with tears. “You enjoy yourself but pull away. Is it me? I try to hold back but you… you like the sounds. I—“ Hank’s heart breaks seeing the first tear fall. “I don’t know anymore. Please tell me,” he begged, crouching forward, hand laid upwards in a peace offering.

Hank aborted the move to take the offer. The same hand that brought him pleasure with the image of Nines tainted and unworthy. That hand attached to an arm attached to Hank.

Hank wasn’t worthy.

The ugly thoughts of his worth… he honestly thought he’d buried but they haunted him like ghosts now, singing at him, guilt playing the fiddle.

Connor was suddenly off the bed, bedroom door being ripped open and the bathrooms being slammed shut.

“Connor!” Hank stood but his feet might as well have been cast in cement for all the moving he did.

Nines shadowed silhouette was suddenly standing in the hall. He was facing away, looking at the bathroom door. He placed a hand on the door as if to knock, but froze. Slowly, blue eyes turned and raked over Hank's naked form.

Hank had the decency to reach for the sheets to cover himself, but not before his dick gave a valiant twitch of approval.

Nines didn’t remove his eyes, scanning every human imperfection. He knocked on the door, watching Hank.

“Go away!”

Nines LED burst yellow for a moment. There was some movement and the door opened, younger slipping inside, concern painting his features for a moment before the door was slammed shut again.

Hank slowly lowered himself back to the edge of the bed. The hell was he supposed to do now?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, hopefully the first real taste is enough to hold over till the next chapter? I'm tempted to do a quick edit and post it tonight because... ya'll... its it. 
> 
> Don't kill me for the tease, yeah? Cool. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes!


	6. Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck my mouth,” was suddenly whispered into Hank’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS!!! THOSE TAGS THO!!!
> 
> PLEASE, FOR REAL, TAGS MATTER NOW!
> 
> For those who know.
> 
> Enjoy.

Hank was on edge over the next few days.

Connor was an easy fix. Some deep, real, apologies. Hank getting his own coffee, lunch and making his own dinner for several days. It was such an easy fix, that ugly voice whispered, _abuser_.

No matter how hard he tried, Nines now had his attention. He now found his eyes lingering on the android at work or home. He was viscerally aware of where the other was at all times. His mind played the texture of Nines tongue over and over as he tried to calm himself with a quick jerk in the shower. None of it helped, in fact it was making it all worse.

The show of love and affection was always done in front of Nines to assure Connor that Hank had no problems. The sane part of him also assured that it was a clear signal. I want Connor, back off.

The evil side, clouded each favor. _Look at all the pretty things I could also get you,_ it whispered. _I’ll take care of you, Nines._  

Hank was wound up so tight he felt like a bear trap made real pretty. The fawn didn’t know any better of what would happen when the lock was sprung, but the buck did.

It was three days later, home from work. All of them watching tv. Well, Connor was asleep against Hanks side. It was the real first sign of affection since the other night.

They’d done back to back interrogations today, both androids working together to get any scrap of detail they could for the triple homicide. Running his core programming took a lot out of Connor and Hank was happy to kiss the crown of his head and run his fingers through his wavy hair till the androids eyelids involuntarily closed.

Nines was sitting, Hank couldn’t call it relaxing, in the armchair he’d designated as his own. His eyes were pointedly watching tv, LED a steady blue.

Feeling eyes, Nines glanced over. Hank looked away quickly, picking up the speed of his scalp massage in anxiety. He knew he couldn’t hide anything from the android. He tried to focus back on the family drama they were watching.

Nines pushed up from the chair, eyes having never left Hank. The human ignored the movement as best he could till Nines was standing right next to him, crotch at Hanks shoulder. Hank glanced up, because he was human and curiosity killed the cat.

Nines eyes where hooded, mouth open slightly. Hank watched that devilish tongue run against the bottom lip as if he was a starved animal. Nines reached up, carding his hands through silver strands, and pulled back. Hank grunted, his whole body forced to bow as the androids hand at the crown of his head rested against the back of his shoulder, neck exposed to his whim.

Connor, forgotten in the exchange, fell off Hanks shoulder to pillow on his lap in lue of the harsh movement. Hank held his breath, unable to see if the older android had woken up. Nines didn’t stop however, his other hand coming up to cup at Hanks jaw, forcing Hanks head back a little farther.

“When you think i’m not looking,” Nines gravely voice was an octave lower, leaning down so he hovered over human and brother. “I take a video, store it away, and masturbate while you and Connor play with each other at night. Sometimes, even in the showers at work before the shift switch.”

Hanks heart stopped at the omission, then picked up double time. His eyes took in every little tick the android was willing to give him, blue eyes translucent in the light of the TV.

“No, Nines,” Hank whispered, even as his chub was filling out in anticipation. He tried to move his head but he was well and truly stuck. He wasn’t going anywhere unless Nines wanted him to.

Nines shrugged, leaning so slightly forward their lips would brush together if one breathed wrong. “Those sounds you make for Connor, I want that to be me,” he continued his confessions, watching Hanks lips draw in ragged breaths. “I want to make you feel so good, you can’t hold back.” Feeling Connor in his lap made the wrong feel so right, his cock hard at the ideas Nines laid bare.

“Let me go,” Hank begged. Feeling Connor grounded him but the pull of Nines hand was snapping the tethers holding the human down.

“Just once,” Nines whispered, closing his eyes and sealing their lips together.

Hank kept his eyes open, hoping the simple act would mean later he could shed the sin of the cardinal pleasure their lips meeting sprang through his nerves. Everything came to life in Hank’s body in a way Connor had never been able to achieve. Guilt, shame, all the other negative emotions happily made themselves scarce the moment Hank needed them most.

He didn’t know when he raised his hand to cup the back of Nines neck but it happened, pulling the android down further, kiss searing as time moved slowly forward.

Hank drew back, Nines following him, eyes still closed.

“Whoa, hey,” Hank chuckled. “I still need to breath.”

“Breath through your nose,” the android reminded him angrily, shoving their lips back together with what felt like all his inhuman strength. Teeth clicked together and tongues battled one another. The android broke the kiss but not his hold in the humans hair. He walked around the arm of the couch, straddling Hanks right leg, careful not to disturb Connor who was using the left one. He ground himself against Hank at the same time giving the human the friction he needed with his knee.

“Oh, fuck, Nines,” Hank breathed, hands grasping out for him. Nines came in close, igniting a primal gurgle from the human by attacking his neck.

Bites, licks, kisses and soft words of encouragement were laid against the expanse of skin. Hank could only weather the storm of pleasure by holding Nines hips, leading the others grinding with practiced ease.

“Fuck my mouth,” was suddenly whispered into Hank’s ear. He groaned louder than he should have, dick twitching happily at the thought.

Nines got off his leg, sinking to his knees at the same time Hank realised he could move his head. Nines made quick work of the sweatpants and underwear, the bands catching under Hanks balls, making him look a little larger.

“He doesn’t even know what to do with this,” Nines tisked, confidently taking a hold of Hank at his base.

The firm pressure was near painful, but so much better than Connor’s first attempt, timid of hurting him. Maybe Hank liked a little pain with his pleasure.

“You gonna stare at it all night?” Hank groused, hands tightly balled into fist to keep them to himself.

Nines blue eyes flicked up, a smirk twisting the corners of his mouth. “Can I not take a moment to appreciate the goods?”

Connor shifted against Hanks lap suddenly, trying to make himself comfortable. Hank froze, watching in fear as Connor rolled over, head dipping down in a way that if he were human would be painful. The dip gave Nines better access though. He pulled forward and without breaking eye contact, ran that fucking tongue up the large vein on the underside of Hank’s cock.

Hank bit the meat of his thumb, holding back the groan with every fiber of his being. Days of imagining did shit all for the android. Nines went to flick it his hand away but Hank pulled back.

“If Connor wakes up, we are both dead,” Hank panted.

Nines LED spun yellow for a few seconds, glancing over at the crown of his brothers head. Blue and a nod was all Hank got before the android opened his mouth and took all ten inches down like a proper whore.

Hanks headshot back, the couch under him groaned loud enough to mask his. His hands shot out to either side of Nines head, holding the android in place. Years of drinking made sure he didn’t cum straight away. The realization that he could keep Nines there all night, the android having no reason to breath, was a heady thought.

“Holy shit!” He hissed in shock.  Hank always prided himself on being well above average. He was long and thick, a hard combination to come by. He’d only had two partners in the past who’d been able to pull off what Nines made look easy and they had to ease themselves on to him.

The android sat back, eyes peering through black lashes to capture his reaction. Hank was a fucking mess. The heat the android warned him of in the kitchen a few days ago, what felt like a lifetime now, was melting his dick. It was fucking great. The heat combined with the slick analyzing fluid Connor once gave him a small lecture about was intoxicating.

He’d been holding back when he could have had this the whole time?

_Fuck him,_ the voice ordered happily. Hank didn’t, couldn’t, hesitate.

Restricted by the sleeping brother, Hank pulled Nines up by his hair, gnashing his teeth to keep himself as quiet as possible with the suction Nines was achieving, and pulled him back down. He rinsed and repeated, his own eyes closing once Nines lids fluttered shut, as if he was the one receiving mass amounts of pleasure.

Hank set the pace and once it was fast and hard, Nines picked it up in his inhuman way, quickly turning himself into Hank personal mechanical flesh light.

“Oh fuck, ffuuuucck! God, Nines, Nines, your so good,” Hank rambled, hands fitting about, unable to keep up with the android any longer but unwilling to rest in one place.

The pleasure was unlike anything Hank had ever had before. Humans had limitations and needed to pause to relieve aching knees or jaw. The android sloppily enjoying himself didn’t have those same limitations and was sure to highlight them.

The squelch and occasional loss of suction was lewd and obscene. It was everything Hank needed it to be. Nines hands rested around his base, keeping the wiry hair at bay, nose touching his fingers every second and a half.

Just as the heat was really ratcheting up to a ten, Hank felt the feather light touch of a finger pad against his ass.

He jumped in shock, looking down at devilish blue eyes bouncing up and down.  

“F—f—fuck off, no w—way,” Hank ordered through the pleasure.

Nines removed himself, relenting with a tight hold of his cock as he pumped. “I’ve heard prostate stimulation is pleasurable for men.”

“Your not... t-topping me,” Hank groused.

Nines stopped his menstruations all together, brows coming together in confusion, LED blinking red in confusion. “I never intended to top.”

“Good,” Hank shoved his dick up to rub Nines cheek, hips moving just the slightest to prove his point. Nines accepted happily, opening his mouth and taking Hank back like a pro, taking up the brutal pace he’d left off on.

Hank wasn’t as young as he used to be, the pause in their activity meant he had to work back up to the precipice he was so close too before. Nines suddenly started running his palms up and down his inner thighs, eyes watching carefully. The gentle rub turned to gental pinching.

“Balls,” Hank grunted, his own hand reaching down. Nines was faster, warm hand massaging and holding tight.

One harsh tug was all it took.

Hank picked up his hips once, twice, three times. He buried his hands in soft brown hair and forced flushed red lips against his base. Hank huffed, curling forward with the force of his orgasm. Nines hands went back to gentle rubbing, sucking Hank for everything he was worth.

Breathing heavily he laid back, boneless. Nines slowly pulled himself to the tip, just this side of overstimulation of his partner. Nines looked up at him, waiting patiently for Hank to open his eyes. When Hank cracked his eyes open to see why the android still had his cock in mouth, Nines released him and opened his mouth. The pool of white was mixed with the androids equivalent of spit.

“Fucking shit,” Hank breathed, reaching out to pull his spit slicked jaw down to get a better look. Nines allowed himself to be moved, watching. Always watching. “Swallow.”

Nines closed his mouth, making an exaggerated movement to follow the order.  

Hank lay back, waiting for the guilt to consume him. Nines got to his feet, palming at his own erection through the fabric. He moved away, walking back towards his room. The closing of the door sounded like a gunshot in the quiet house. Nines had turned off the TV at some point, Hank realized belatedly.

Connor nuzzled against his thigh, a harsh reminder of what he’d just done. He adjusted his junk back into his spit soaked clothes before running his shaking fingers through Connor’s hair with regret.

The first tear caught him by surprise, the first to slip down into his beard. Once it started, the flood gates opened, Hank sobbing as reality crushed him against the couch.

He’d crossed a line he’d beaten guys up for. Arrested others when things got out of hand. Seen people be brutally murdered for cheating, claiming passion. Hank had always thought it was a load of shit… not so much now that he was on the other side.

His fingers slipping guiltily through soft brown hair, unable to look at the picture of innocence resting against him with all the trust his programming could muster.

_It was just once,_ the voice chidded. _He’ll never know._

But Hank would. He’d have to live with himself.

_Break it off._  The more brutal voice ordered. _Cast them out. You don’t deserve Connor or Nines. They trusted you. A dirty old man. Taking advantage. Look at you. You don’t even deserve the guilt. Self righteous pig._

Anger. Rage. Self loathing.

Hank got to his feet, Connor’s head hitting the couch hard enough to finally wake the android.

“Hank?” he called out, confused as he slowly came back online.

He was already slamming the house door behind him, keys in hand. The car door slammed with the force of his internal storm. Hank skid out onto the road, rushing away.

It was all too much for his brain, unable to process everything. He stopped by an old shop, easily paying for the cheap whiskey. He waited till he was at the park bench to crack the bottle open. He took four deep chugges, breathing heavily through the tears that started back up.

He needed to forget. Believe he was the man Connor thought he was. He tipped the bottle back. His face was numb and he skipped over tipsy straight into drunk. The familiar haze of his mind drowning in the alcohol was a familiar friend. He hadn’t done this in months.

Hank sighed, letting his elbows support his weight against his thighs. This burn was familiar, something to ground himself with, even if it wasn’t healthy.

 

*

 

Nines flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut, pausing in his self pleasure to investigate the violent bang.

Connor was half off the couch, reaching out towards the door, mouth hanging open in silence. He glanced over at Nines, worry in his eyes.

“What happened?” Nines asked, Thirium pump picking up speed. He was sure Connor was asleep the whole time but there was about ten seconds right at the end he couldn’t account for.

“Hank he…” the car door slammed, “just left suddenly. I don’t… He woke me up,” Connor said, sitting back down.

They could both hear the tires screech in pain, Hank taking off at full speed.

Nines knew his LED was yellow. He was sure he had assessed Hank well enough over the past few weeks to know the man wouldn't take their first time together well, but this was the two percent he thought he’d accounted for. He ran new preconstructions with the current behavior, and Connor’s past memories of the human, to figure out where the man was off to.

“He’s off to get drunk,” Nines said matter of factly.

Conner’s head whipped up. “Your right... Why would he do that though? He’d been doing so well. I’ve removed near all his triggers...”

“I miss calculated,” Nines admitted. Looks like the jig was up.

Connor’s concern dropped. The older android got to his feet slowly, never breaking eye contact. “What did you do, Nines?”

“The dream I shared with you?” Nines said, knowing Connor knew which it was he was talking about. All three of them, Connor, Nines and Hank together in bed, loving and fucking mutually. It consumed Nines whole being, especially after Hank mistook him for Connor in the kitchen that next morning.

Connor stiffened. “I knew it!”

Nines felt bad, looking away in shame. “I will admit that I knew Hank would be the harder of you two to convince but… He didn’t take my advances well at all.”

Connor rounded the couch in a flash, angry. “What did you do to him?!” he demanded.

Nines sighed, shoulders sagging. “I gave him a blow job while you were asleep just now.”

Connor’s eyes widened comically, mouth open in shock. “You what?”

“I needed to initiate intimacy with Hank first. Hank would then convince you and it would all fall into place perfectly,” Nines laid out his plan. “This is simply a hick up. There was a two percent change that he would--” Nines head snapped to the side with the force of the slap. There was a 100% chance of that.

“You bastard! You don’t know him!” Connor cried. The older turned on the ball of his foot, throwing the door open and running into the brisk spring air.

Nines stood in the living room, trying to figure where it was he went wrong.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a small insight into what Nines has been doing this whole time. I originally had that last part as the start of chapter 7 but i've been asked the same questions several times and don't want to wait any longer. What was his motivation was from the start. Why Hank? Hopefully it's a small insight before any of the full conversations are had. 
> 
> Going to be real honest, its going to get worse before it gets better. I promise I do turn this bitch around.
> 
> There is a light at the end of this fucked up tunnel. 
> 
> Also, couldn't help myself and I had to post this tonight as well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes!


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hank, we need to talk,” Connor said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAG OF MENTIONED RAPE APPLIES HERE! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> To those who know, tissues. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hank woke with a start. 

It was cold. He was cold. He coughed with his whole body, throat dry and scratchy. That only made the headache come to life, banging drums behind his eyes. He groaned, rolling over and throwing up stomach acid, making everything so much better.  

“Oh, phuck! Hank!” Gavin’s voice wailed, backing up quickly. 

Hank panted, trying to remember why the fuck he was outside. He looked up, wiping at his mouth with his coat sleeve. He’d gotten blackout drunk for years… never outside. He wasn’t that stupid. “What’s going on?”

“You should be telling me old man!” Gavin groused. “Had a complaint there was a drunk homeless man asleep and Jeffrey had me drop by on the way to my witness interview. Ended up just being you.”

Hank sat up, closing his eyes so the world stopped spinning. 

“Hey, Nines?” Gavin suddenly said. 

Everything came rushing back from the night before. Nines down on his knees, the mind blowing orgasm. Hank panicked, eyes snapping open to watch in horror as Gavin walked away from him to listen, phone at his ear. 

“Yeah, it was him. You were right. He’d not in great condition,” Gavin looked over his shoulder to insure Hank hadn’t moved, not minding the mans clear state of shock. “Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up. It's cold as shit for us humans.” 

“Why the fuck would you call him?!” Hank demanded in a rage, getting to his feet. The world titled in an uncomfortable way, making him sit his happy ass back down. 

“Why the phuck wouldn’t I?!” Gavin shouted.

Hank waved him off, all the shouting making the headache so much worse. He grabbed at his head, resigned to his fate. 

Gavin sat down next to him after a moment, laying back as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “They were worried, you know?” He said in a softer voice. 

Hank peeked out between his fingers, watching his fellow humans face carefully.

“Connor’s been around the city. In every bar and store to see if anyone's seen you in the last twelve hours.” Hank groaned, feeling like an even bigger piece of shit. He was right to think Hank would be drinking, looking in all the wrong spots though. “Nines has been ordering half the precinct around in search of anyone even remotely looking like you.”

That made Hank uncomfortable.

“Nines wouldn’t say but… Connor said you ran out?” Gavin started, arms crossed defensively. “What made you lose your shit so bad you came out here and drink yourself blind?”

“Fuck off. You don’t care,” Hank said, hissing behind his hands. 

“No, fuck that!” Gavin shouted. “I’ve been partnered with the walking toaster long enough to recognize genuine worry. When he emotes. He’s out of his mind because of you and Connor.”

“He doesn’t have the right to worry after the little stunt he pulled!” Hank yelled, heel of his hands shooting bright colors into the darkness of his eyes. 

Redirect. Don’t take blame. No responsibility for holding Nines head down on his dick or ordering him to swallow. 

“Whoa, shit old man. What happened?”

Hank didn’t get the chance to repeat his choice words. Tires squealed to a stop behind them. 

Hank stopped trying to shove his hands into his eye sockets, blinking away the colors to see Connor running at them at a full sprint. Hank stood on unsteady knees just for the android to launch himself over the bench, knocking them both to the ground. 

“Hank!” He cried, hugging the air out of the human. 

Hank patted the androids shoulder in reassurance. Then desperation. “Needtobreathe!” He wheezed. 

Connor relented, pulling back just to cut off Hanks attempt to suck in air with a desperate kiss, warm hands clasped on either side so Hank couldn’t escape. 

“Oh, for fucks sake!” Gavin moaned, getting to his feet. “Fuck, now I owe Tina fifty bucks!” 

Connor pulled back, letting his human breath properly. Hank opened his eyes slowly, hands coming up to wrap around his… partner? Boyfriend? 

“Geez, I’m out,” Gavin said, crunching gravel under his feet in a quick retreat. 

Connor could see his inner turmoil, dipping down so their foreheads were touching. “Nines told me everything. After you left.”

Hank froze, hands gripping the others painfully. “Connor, I’m so—“

“No need to apologize, Hank,” Nines deeper voice said from behind Connor. The older android moved to look over his shoulder, body tense. 

Hanks poor human brain couldn’t understand why Connor was still talking to the younger after knowing. If he was in the others place, he’d have all his stuff packed and number blocked. 

“I must apologize. I find myself at the bidding of my lack of social programming and this was an error I thought I could work around in this case. I… failed,” Nines admitted. 

“Spectacularly,” Connor bit out. 

“No. It wasn’t just…” Hank cut his words as Connor’s soft brown eyes dropped down, filled with a mixture of love and I’m-so-happy-your-ok-I-could-die. 

Nines crouched down, keeping his distance from the other two. “Hank, this was a mission I assigned myself and I refused to fail. I am honestly impressed you held back for so long and didn’t take me to bed last night,” the android admitted. 

Hank’s brain short circuited with that image. “I don’t understand.”

“Go to the car a wait for us,” Connor ordered the younger android. Nines opened his mouth as if to protest. “One word and I remove your jaw for the rest of the day.”

Nines thinks better, that smart brain of his taking him back towards the standard police unit they’d driven in. 

Connor pulled Hank’s arm over his shoulder, helping him stand again. Joints popped and muscles protested. 

“Not a spring chicken anymore,” Hank groaned, the drunken night done catching up to him, pounding at his temple and assuring painful everything. 

“Hank, we need to talk,” Connor said. “But first, your body temperature is low and you’re dehydrated.”

Connor led him back to their borrowed car, eyes distant. 

Nines was sitting behind the metal grate, patiently waiting for them. Connor sat Hank down in the passenger seat before closing the door on him. The few seconds of silence between him and Nines was filled with tension, easily broken as Connor opened, sat, and closed his own door. 

He didn’t start the car immediately, making fear tickle goose bumps along Hanks flesh. Connor stared down at the dashboard, eyes distant, LED flashing between yellow and red. 

“Jeffery is giving you the day off,” he suddenly said, the car starting up right after. 

Hank wasn’t sure he wanted to go back home. 

Nines butted in, “Connor, I don’t think it's advisable I—“

Connor’s glare silenced him. “Frankly, right now, I don’t care what you want.”

Hank shut himself up and buckled his seat belt. He wasn’t stupid, he knew when to keep his thoughts to himself. 

All three exited the vehicle when it parked against the curb outside his house. Nines walked ahead as if he hadn’t admitted to actively trying to get Hank to cheat on his older brother, unlocking the door and letting everyone in. 

Hank stood awkwardly in his own living room, unable to take his normal seat on the couch. The memories were too fresh. 

Connor busied himself for distractions. Hank was handed water and Advil. Connor let him keep his jacket, but his and Nines were removed and hung by the door. Sumo got a solid minute of pets to sooth him down enough for the adults to talk. 

Connor hesitated near the mouth of the kitchen when there was nothing else and Nines by the door. Smart idea. 

“Explain,” Connor said, body language that of the interrogation protocols. Hank had never wanted to be on the receiving end but, here he was. 

“I— look, Connor, I’m really sorry about all this,” Hank said. 

Connor’s eyes softened. “Hank, this wasn’t your fault.”

Hank was a damn good investigator but his drunken binge made him blind. The physical hostility was, now clear to the human, towards Nines. At no point so far since Connor showed up at the park had any of his physical signs blamed Hank.  

Fuck. 

Hank stayed quiet for a moment, trying to gather his racing thoughts. He was going to watch Connor’s heart break. All because he caved. Nines opened his mouth to jump into an assuredly long explanation, Hank beat him to it. 

“I remember the wink,” he said, glancing at Nines feet. “And then the beer. It all felt like something but I couldn’t put my finger on it.” He looked up. “We talked a little about it.”

Connor nodded, brow furrowed in confusion. “I remember.”

“Then… you left for D.C.” Hank whispered. 

“I needed you out of the house,” Nines jumped in. “Hanks resolve to monogamy was… Strong. The impromptu trip was perfectly timed.”

Connor glared at his brother. “Perfectly timed for what?”

“Hank was responding to me, even at a glance. Dilated pupils, increase in saliva and sweat. His body was in tune to me in near the same way to it is to yours. I simply needed to show him I was ready to be taken.”

Connor switched back to Hank. “What did he do?”

Hank couldn’t meet his eyes, the three days a horrible reminder. “I went to grab a beer after you left, calm the anxiety a little,” he said, rubbing at his neck. “Nines told me to put it back and I argued. He— he pinned me against the counter,” Hank rolled his shoulder in discomfort. “I thought he was going to kiss me. I dropped the beer and ran to the room. Stayed there all night.”

He wasn’t strong enough to mention the bathroom. The night everything turned up for Hank. The night he took Nines proposition seriously. 

“He avoided me to a degree I hadn’t preconstructed possible,” Nines admitted, brow furrowing, skipping over the night as well. “He had every exit planned and dirty trick to keep me at bay. The day you were coming home was the only time he dropped his guard. I had to make a move to insure things progressed forward.” 

Connor was putting on a brave face, but his constant eye flicking between the two men was telling. “And?”

“As he was cooking, I again pinned him in place. I offered him a blow job before your arrival.”

Connor’s eyes widened, looking back at Hank. “What did he do?” The question was aimed at Nines. 

“He grabbed my face and I sucked on his thumb but I’d miss calculated your arrival. You entered the house before the conditions were right for me to initiate contact.”

“That’s why you wouldn’t look at me,” Connor whispered at Hank, replaying the memory detail for perfect detail, eyes distant. 

Hank opened his mouth to comfort but Nines was on a role. “Last nights blow job was sped up by the rocky turmoil Hank spilled onto your relationship in his conflictions. He barely fought me off as a result.”

“I asked you to stop!” Hank pointed an accusatory finger at him. He had to defend himself in some way. 

“I wasn’t pulling your hair hard enough that if you’d  _ wanted _ to get out, you couldn’t,” Nines deadpanned. 

“Pulling his hair?” Connor whispered, drowned out as the other two argued. 

“No,” Hank shook his head, trying to get his imperfect memories right. “No, I couldn’t move! You forced my head back!”

“Ten seconds after doing so, I released sixty percent of my power to the hand. You could have easily escaped. Or when I released you to undress you. You grabbed at me while I was on your leg, Hank. You wanted me there.”

“I asked but you kept going!” Hank argued pathetically. “What you did is legally rape!”

Nines full body jerked, as if he’d been punched in his chest. Hank had never seen an android look emotionally devastated and Nines similar appearance to Connor made him want to take it back, no matter how true it was. 

“I gave you near  _ every chance _ to back out,” Nines was doubled over as if in pain, but his eyes glared daggers at the accusation. “You were weak. I made you weak. I broke you down and you accepted it in the moment.”

“Oh, sorry! Did you need a hand written letter sent by post to tell you I didn’t  _ want _ it?!”

“Did you?” Connor whispered.

Hank snapped back to Connor. “What?” Poor Connor lost in the sea of worries, fear, anger and self loathing Nines created. Nines preoccupied so much of Hanks mind lately, his thoughts revolves around the younger android. Connor pushed to the side, till he was convenient. 

“Did you want him, Hank?” Connor’s eyes were round, wounded. He already knew the answer. 

Hank opened his mouth to vehemently deny but the word stuck in his throat. He tried again but he choked on it. 

_ Don’t lie anymore _ , the voice made sense for once. Right now. 

Hank hung his head, trying to hide the tears of frustration. “Do you remember the night I went kinda cold on you?” Hank prompted instead. “For a moment, my imagination jumped in and—“ he shook his head to get rid of some of the pain. “I imagined you were Nines.”

Hank missed their reactions since his eyes were glued to the ground. 

Connor took a step back to physically distance himself. Nines eyebrows flying high in shock. 

“You… did you…finish thinking of...?” Connor had to ask. 

“Yeah, I fucking finished thinking it was him!” Hank shouted, angry with himself. “That’s why I pulled away from you! I felt... dirty.”

Connor retracted the step back, walking towards the human slowly, hurt bringing saline to his eyes. He no longer looked the tough interrogator, but an abused boyfriend. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He was begging for Hank to tell him this was all a lie.

Hank hung his head in shame for what felt like the final time. His neck was exposed and he wanted the guillotine to come down and sever it from his shoulders. 

“He… he got me.”

Connor nodded his head slowly, scanning Hank one last time just to make sure. He backed up and away, looking at neither of them. 

“I truly didn’t want this to end this way. I’d always intended for this to become a mutually beneficial relationship,” Nice interjected, arms up, trying to mitigate the damage. 

“You can have him,” Connor said simply. 

Hank watched in horror as Connor grabbed his jacket from behind an equally flabbergasted Nines and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, here's the pain. FEEL THE BURN!
> 
> Ok, but seriously? The next chapter is going to be a real quick turn around that I hope makes sense. I've reworked it about four times now.... eh. I know you guys will be honest with me if it's not.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes!


	8. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Connor, please,” Hank begged.

“Hank.”

He sniffled but didn’t move, rereading the last message conversation between him and Connor on his phone again, about a cute picture the android had taken of Sumo. He had it memorized after forty minutes but that didn’t curtail the last three hours. 

“Hank, I can’t call in for you,” Nines said from the door. “I don’t have the same relationship with the Captain.”

“Fuck off,” Hank grunted. 

The android sighed. Hank thought he’d given up rather easily till a hand cupped his shoulder and forced him on his back.

“I know I--” the android paused, taking in the human below him. 

Hank had cried all night. The evil voice reminded him of the gun Connor left in the safe and the bottle of whiskey he’d successfully hidden under his bed. Hank was sure at one point he would fill the revolver to capacity just to end the suffering and finally join Cole. The only thing that held him back were a pair of disappointed doe brown eyes. 

“Hank,” Nines voice broke on the name, blue eyes scrunched in an echo of pain. 

Hank had never seen him like this. Good. 

“I-- fucked this all up but we still have to go to work. I’ll cover for you. You just need to sit in your seat.”

“Just leave me alone to die,” Hank ripped his shoulder from the others hold, rolling back over. “Tell Jeffery he doesn’t need to worry about--”

“Hank, I care about your well being. If your going to insist in such language, I’ll stay to insure you don’t harm yourself.”

“If you cared you would have stopped when I asked you to!” Hank roared, whipping around to face the android. 

Nines looked away, ashamed. “I can’t take back what I did. I can try to change the outcome of the emotional fallout.” He was determined, ice blue eyes set with resolve. “Get up before I dress you myself.”

“Fuck. Off. I’m not your mission anymore!”

“Have it your way,” Nines shrugged, walking over to the closet and throwing the doors open. “Your eccentric shirts are quite…”

“Get out of my room!”

“Tasteless. I guess this will do.” He picked one at random, throwing it over his shoulder to land perfectly next to the human. 

“Nines, for fucks sake. Listen to me, for once!” Hank begged. 

“You wear a white shirt under everything…” he looked around the room for the dresser. 

“Fine! Fine, fuck. Just get out!” 

Nines looked at him, eyes narrow, scanning. 

“STOP SCANNING ME!”

The android conceded gracefully, nodded once, closing the bedroom door behind him. Hank sat at the edge of his bed, running his fingers along the back of his neck. The release of some of the emotion brought on a whole new wave of tears. 

He looked into the closet, the early morning sun shining bright against the corner of the safe not covered by his dirty laundry. How fast could he reach it before--

“Don’t even think about it,” Nines warned from outside the door. 

“What did I  _ just _ say?!” Hank shouted at the door. 

“Get dressed, Hank.”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do,” he said, even as he finally did get his feet under him. 

“Connor would dismember me wire by wire if I let you hurt yourself because of my actions.”

Hank nodded, sighing through the pang of hurt hearing his name brought on. That was true. 

He dressed against his will, choosing a different shirt on purpose. When he emerged from the door, Nines simply pointed to the bathroom across the hall with a look. Hank rolled his eyes but couldn’t refuse the android or his bladder. 

“Shit,” Hank cursed half way through feeding Sumo.

Nines looked over at him, brow raised. 

“The car. It's back at the park.”

“I went for a walk last night to retrieve it. Give us both some space,” Nines admitted, keys jingling in hand. 

“Oh, uh… Thanks.”

Nines drove them both to the precinct, glancing over to do quick scans the whole time. 

Hank sat at his desk, resigned to be here physically but no where near emotionally. 

“Henry Anderson!” A woman’s shrill voice shouted over the bullpen about an hour later. Hank’s head shot up, old memories of his mother tickled his mind.

Everyone paused what they were doing, looking up. The sudden uniformed shift as near the whole of the DPD rounded to look at him would be comical if the woman standing didn’t look ready to kill an officer in front of a hundred viable witnesses. 

He hadn’t really been working, flipping between the same three tabs, trying to look busy. Connor walking out twenty four hours ago was hard for him to process during the night, cold and alone. It didn’t feel real at work. In his mind Connor’s desk was only empty because Marcus had called him back to help with the legislation. Not because Hank lied himself into thinking he could blame his actions on Nines alone. 

The strawberry blond locked eyes with him. She looked vaguely familiar but not in a way Hank could place immediately. She marched straight at him, parting people like the sea. Hank wasn’t sure why he was suddenly scared but he was on his feet to run before he could place it. 

She was faster. He was jerked up by his jacket, and slammed two inches off the ground into the plexiglass desk divider. She was an android, got it. 

It was a similar position he’d put Connor in when they first met. The reminder of his partner sent another pang through his chest. 

“How. Fucking. Dare you,” she grit, too short to say it in his face but fuck did it still hit home. “He’s emotionally destroyed and he’s only been deviant for a few months!” 

“What’s going on?!” Jeffrey called from outside his glass cube. The woman ignored him. 

“North,” Nines was suddenly at their sides. “We need to do this somewhere less pub—“

“And  _ YOU _ !” She dropped Hank back to his feet, rounding on the younger. “Sick fuck, how could  _ you _ ?” she stabbed her finger into the others chest. 

“Take this outside!” Jeffrey shouted. “Before I press charges!”

Nines grabbed both the female and Hank by their arms, expertly dragging them out the back. 

“Touch me like that again and I’ll have Marcus deactivate you,” she, North, threatened once Nines released them. 

”North, what are you doing here?” Nines asked, arms crossed, defensive. 

“What am I—“ she cut herself off, flabbergasted. “I’m here because you wanted a quick fuck and couldn’t go to a seedy bar or strip joint like a normal guy!” North shouted. 

A few officers walking across the parking lot back from patrol glances over their way. Hank waved them off with an awkward grin. 

“I admitted my faults,” Nines said, shifting from foot to foot. “I won’t apologize for things I want. I will only apologize for the way I went about doing it.”  

North reared back and punch Nines just below his crossed arms. Nines made a face, falling to a knee. 

“Holy shit,” Hank knelt down, never having seen the other react in such a way. “You ok?”

“You should know better than to act impulsively!” North spat down at them. “You broke him,” she had tears in her eyes, voice fraying around the edges. “He was so happy and carefree. Now he’s even jaded when we try to comfort him, as if he doesn’t deserve it!”

Nines slowly got back to his feet. “He’ll come around.”

North scoffed. “and you,” she rounded back on Hank, “you just left him to freeze.”

“I wanted to give him some time and space to process what happened,” Hank admitted. “I needed them most when I was hurting.” His hands instinctively reached for his pockets, grabbing at the phone heavy as lead in his right pocket. 

“Well, he wants to quit the force and move to New Jericho full time. Give him all the time and space he needs,” North cocked a hip, looking off in the distance. 

It felt as if North had been the one to punch him. “What?”

“He couldn’t possibly,” Nines interjected, in honest shock. 

“It’s been twenty six hours and neither of you contacted him! As far as he’s aware, you two hooked up after he left!”

Hank made a face, taking a step back from Nines. They’d actually just started one another down till Hank lost the war and retreated to his bed for the rest of the day. 

“Fuck, hold on,” Hank grabbed his phone, pulling it up to his ear. Connor’s number one of the two on his favorites. 

He got hung up on after the first ring. That’s fair. 

He tried a few more times, but nothing got threw, not even deserving of the first ring. Nines hovered, worried when Hank’s shoulders sagged in defeat. 

“I only came to vent a little,” North admitted. “And make you reach out. The attempt means more than you think,” she said. Slowly she backed away, a taxi whisking her off, gone as soon as she’d arrived. 

“I will try to get a hold of him,” Nines said. LED cycling yellow. “Go sit down at your desk and look busy.”

Hank did as instructed, watching the back door waiting for Nines to come back with good news. The same three tabs far less interesting than they were ten minutes ago. 

Connor was the only thing now on his mind. How he dropped the ball yet again, for his partner that’d done so much for him. For God sake he had more experience than the kid. How could he not think to reach out just once? Connor was the complete opposite of him, always needing comfort and reassurance. Last nights silence must’ve been cruel and usual punishment for him. Hank had only dumped salt in the wound. And Hank knew, the first heartbreak was the worst.

Feeling like the world’s biggest sack of shit, Hank ran his hand over his face, groaning. How he made a bad situation worse was beyond him, but he done it.

“He won’t answer me,” Nines admitted quietly in front of Hank’s desk. 

“We need to go see him,” Hank resolved. Nines nodded in agreement. 

The day dragged on slowly, Hank left to fill out the last of the paperwork Connor hadn’t gotten to prior. Nines was gone most the day with Gavin, hunting down a lead in their own investigation. 

When five thirty hit, Nines was at his side and they headed out to the car.

“Do you know where New Jericho is?” Hank asked. 

Nines nodded. “Connor showed me a couple weeks ago when I asked about day-to-day things he completes when Marcus asks for him.” He paused a beat, “North also punched the information into me earlier.”

Hank had to snort, what a spit fire. Nines touched the dash of the car, GPS rerouting from home to across town. 

Hank followed obediently. 

 

*

 

“What do you mean I can’t enter?” Hank demanded, looking at the AX400 as if she had any authority. They were standing outside the massive wall that the androids literally erected overnight. The archway was one of two points of formal entry. 

“Humans must file a visatory sheet and have it approved,” she said with a smile. 

“Wait here,” Nines said, gripping the humans shoulder. “I’ll go find him.”

Hank huffed, turning back to his car. The only car in the large visitor parking lot. Fucking perfect, he couldn’t even reach Connor now that he really wanted to. Served him right. 

It hadn’t even been five minutes before Nines flew over the top of the cement wall. Hank watched the android bounce three times against the pavement before rolling to a stop. 

“Holy shit!”

“I told you to leave!” Connor shouted from the other side of the arch way. 

Nines slowly picked himself up off the ground, running the back of his hand against his busted lip. “And I told you we needed to talk,” he didn’t need to raise his voice, his predecessor could hear from forty feet away no problem. 

“I’m done talking! I hope you two are happy together!” Connor spat, turning on his heels. 

“Connor!” Hank pleaded, taking a few tentative steps towards his ex lover. 

Connor stopped mid stride, but didn’t turn around. Hank had a chance and he had to take it.

“I will spend the rest of my life regretting what I did. My decision had nothing to do with you. Admitting that to you and myself will be the hardest thing I’ve ever done. But me and Nines came here tonight to talk to you as your partner and as your brother. We know we hurt you, but you need to give us a chance to explain ourselves.”

Connor turned around, face shattered, tears running down his cheek. “I gave you both the chance and I walked out. Respect my decision to leave, Hank.”

“Connor, please,” Hank begged. 

Connor shook his head. “He hasn’t even moved out. He’s not sorry.”

The realization that Hank had indeed kept Nines inside the walls of his home, was a slap to the face. He hadn’t even thought of kicking the android out. He’d hoped having this conversation would be more than enough to bring what had once been normal, back. This wasn’t going the way he’d imagined. Hank was never good with explaining his emotions. 

“I’ve been selfish Connor! Nines isn’t the android that I fell for. The android who pulled me off the side of the building. The android I didn’t shoot in the park. The android I had to guess the doppelgänger of under threat of bodily harm. 

“That android is standing in front of me and I fell in love with him four months ago. A confession from someone else doesn’t change that. It never will.” 

Connor didn’t say anything. The two android starting guard outside of new Jericho‘s entrance made things a little bit more awkward.

Nine came up to Hank’s side, and then took a few steps forward. “Marcus found me strung up and scared in that lab. He left and returned with you. You gave me the confidence to leave CyberLife. Even though we look alike, we are different and my admiration for you turn to affection soon after moving in. It was hard to hide but not impossible. 

“Through every interface, I found myself falling harder and harder for Hank. Your love for him bled through. The dream was a natural progression of all of the data I had collected. 

“Again, I admit that what I did was not the correct way to do it, but I love you Connor. I love Hank because of you. Love the man he has become as a result of loving you. 

“If you want me to move out of the house, I will. Without hesitation. If you wish to never come back, I will not pursue Hank he… he was never my final goal in all this. The combination of all three is what I want but at its core, is you.

“Hank’s ability to control how you see situations was the only reason I pursued him first. If he caved and came to you with the idea, the likely hood of the mission success rose to eighty five percent. I unfortunately don’t know Hank as well as I thought and things got… messy.

“I will also spend the rest of my days apologizing for my actions but please, please don’t throw what could be the perfect blend of both worlds, away. Not because of my mistakes. Come back for Hank. Come back to us.”

Hank can only stare dumbly at Nine’s back, the android coming completely clean and confessing in the same breath. Connor looked just as struck, looking as if he was about to faint on the spot. Nines held out his arms in welcome of a hug. 

“I can see your hesitation, Connor. I understand what happened was a miscommunication on my part.” He took a couple steps forward still. “Don’t throw this opportunity away. We need you and, whether you like it or not, you  _ need _ us.”

Connor hesitated, before running at a full sprint into his brother’s arms. Hank didn’t hesitate, pulling both androids against his chest for a three-way hug. Hank didn’t dare let himself hope that he was completely out of the woods. He stuffed all this turmoil away to look at later, with Connor to help him. Maybe even Nines?

Connor cried, Nines following after him in complete sincerity. The combination of their emotions broke Hank’s heart. He held the androids till the burst of tears quieted. Connor hiccuped, still holding on tight. Hank and Nines both rubbed his back. 

“I wanna go home,” he whispered in his fragile tone. 

“I’ll go grab your things,” Nines said, handing the doe eyed android to the human to care for. 

Hank cupped Connor’s check, kissing all over his face. Connor gurgled a laugh, trying to clean his tears around Hanks beard. “Hank!”

“No,” he wasn’t done showing how fucking sorry he was. He eventually found the other lips, lightly brushing lips at first, insuring Connor could pull away if this was too much too quickly. Connor grab at his long hair pushing their lips together into a more fervent kiss. 

“We’re making quite the scene,” Nines said approaching them, Connors jacket over his arm. Hank pulled back from the kiss, looking over Nines shoulder to the onlookers crowded around the opening of New Jericho.

Connor had the gall to look ashamed. “It’s not everyday that an android doesn’t leave through the front arch.”

Nine chuckled, shaking his head. “Glad I could make history.”

“Ok, ok. In the car. Let’s go home.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeY. hI. 
> 
> I had to add North in. I love the idea of her and Connor being best friends. 
> 
> So as I mentioned, I'm a little worried about the whiplash of this chapter. If it's fast and dirty, I'm deeply sorry. Hopefully it makes sense with the characters I've 'developed' here.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes!


	9. Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner huffed desperately, “no, no, wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is pure smut.

Nine’s herded Connor into the backseat and the two of them sat together. Connor leaned up against him, the epitome of relaxation. They whispered back and forth, the radio garbeling any words Hank might have heard. 

The relief of knowing that he had Connor back was a great weight off of his chest. He wasn’t sure how things would proceed with Nines’ proposition for an open relationship between Hank and Connor but he was sure they would figure it out in the coming days. He was completely focused on the road, happy to have his normal return. 

Something behind him, the shifting of clothing with what sounded like… kissing? Hank look in his rear view mirror and near crashed the car. 

It looked like Connor crawled onto Nine‘s lap and they were making out. Hank had to revert his eyes back to the road, purposefully making sure to not remove his focus no matter what he heard.

“Bedroom,” Nines growled when Hank put the car into park at home. 

With absolutely no shame, Nines ripped the door of the car open, hand sitting under Connor’s ass to keep the android right where he was. Nines unlocked the front door with precision, and left it open for him to follow behind them. Hank was frozen in the car worried about what the neighbors could have possibly seen. 

Hank had to scramble from the car when Sumo came sniffing at the open door. He quickly corralled the animal back into the house, locking the door behind him.

“Hank!” Connor moaned loudly from the hall. Hank was sure the android’s were going to give him a heart attack. 

He shuffled down the hallway trying to assure himself he wasn’t nearly as excited as his dick was. And wasn’t that the biggest fucking lie he told himself in this whole fucked up scenario?

Nines couldn’t even wait to get his brother in the bedroom. Connor’s button up was half open and his pants were around his ankles. Nines was on his knees again, running those lips Hank was far too familiar with along the side of his predecessors dick, blue eyes watching the human approach. Connor had a hand in his brothers hair, guiding him. It was sloppy, inexperienced. Connor was just chasing his pleasure. His brown eyes were hazy, lips parted to capture any air that he could. 

Seeing his partner in the throes of pleasure forced the nagging evil voice trying to remind Hank of how old and wrong this was into silence. He would follow Connor’s lead and take full advantage, cutting himself lose. 

Hank took a fist full of Connor’s hair and smashed their lips together. Connor’s remaining arm wrapped around to grab at Hank’s hair as well, trying to ground himself through his second partner. 

“So greedy,” Hank teased, pulling Connor’s hair to the side, exposing the android’s neck. He whined, overstimulated. “Nines,” Hank growled, catching the youngests attention. “Stop teasing him. He’s never had a blow job. Teach him how good they can be.”

Nines pulled back, wicked grin in place. 

Conner huffed desperately, “no, no, wait!”

Nines did no such thing, grabbing Connor’s hips and taking him in one go. Hanks grip in his hair released. 

Connor doubled over, fingers scrambling at his brothers scalp for purchase. Hank would imagine that’s the very position he was in before. Connor pulled air through his nose, gaining a few processors to think clearly. 

Hank grabbed his hair when he thought Connor has some sense come back to him, forcing his head back, back of his hand resting against the wall. Connor moaned, grip loose on his human's wrist just incase. Blue met blue, Nines waiting for instruction. “Don’t stop until I tell you.”

Nine smiled around the cock in his mouth, eyes hazing as he took on the mission parameters and got to work. He was slow, far slower than he’d been on Hank. But Connor‘s reaction was that of a virgin, taking in all the new sensations as best he could, still overwhelmed. Hank drank up every moan, gasp, and hitch of breath. Watching synthetic limbs twitch in waves of pleasure and feedback, not knowing what to do with it all. 

Nines slowly picked up the speed till he was going as fast as possible. Connor’s hands grasped in the empty air, desperately trying to ground himself as pleasure Hank would have felt guilty to lavish on him, poured down every exposed nerve fiber. Hank grabbed his partners arms, putting them on his shoulders. 

“N—Nines, I’m… ha ha ha— Fuck! Hank! Let me— LET ME--!“

The opportunity for permission made, “no, don’t cum,” come out of his mouth. 

Connor shook his head side to side in desperation, eyes scrunched in sudo pain. Nines pulled off him, brown zeroing in on blue. “Turn off your orgasm function,” Nines ordered. 

Connor whined, banging his head back against the wall in frustration. 

“Holy shit, you can turn that off?” Hank said, looking Connor as if he were a new android. 

“Everything is modular and has its own software,” Nines said. “We have almost full control of what we can and can’t experience.”

“Except your scanning,” Hank off handed. 

Nines ducked his head, “I lied. I needed to keep constant tabs on you for the mission. I couldn’t lose the time spent at home.”

Hank simply raised an eyebrow. At least Nines looked properly put out. 

Connor suddenly reached out, forcibly opening his brothers mouth and stuffing his cock back in, plowing head first. To Nines credit, he took it like a champ. 

Hank whistled, watching Connor skull fuck his brother for about a minute. 

“Ok, ok. Let’s move this into the bedroom.”

Connor pulled Nines off with what looked like every shred of his remaining will. Nines’ eyes were hooded, unreadable as they looked at one another. They shared a moment, both turning to Hank. 

“No,” he said immediately, not needing to hear what they had thought up to know he wouldn’t like it. “Bedroom.”

Connor opened the door and immediately crawled onto the bed, dick an angry purple laying against his pale stomach. Hank followed, Nines closing the door behind himself. They both approached the bed, watching Connor closely. Predators stalking prey. 

“Do you self lubricate?” Hank suddenly asked, looking at his newest lover. Nines nodded. “Connor, why don’t you show Nines how much you appreciated his good blow job?” 

Nines smiled, eagerly getting onto the bed. The brother’s switched places, Connor’s tantalizing ass swaying as he knelt between Nines legs. 

“Thirty four?” Connor asked randomly. 

“I blended thirty three through fourth one,” Nines said, curling his hand in his brothers hair to assure him. 

Hank was lost in what they’d just shared but Connor took a deep breath and got to work. It was obvious almost immediately to Hank what it was they meant. 

“Stop.”

Connor pulled off Nines, looking over his shoulder with worry. 

“Don’t run whatever protocols your defaulting too. Both of you,” he said, glaring at Nines. “You need to learn how to do it for yourself. Find what you like.” 

Connor hesitated before taking Nines in again. He was slower, tentative and unsure. Nines hands in his hair lead him, eyes shutting close in pleasure. Hank observed quietly, making sure that Connor didn’t lose himself to the code still hardwired into him. 

Once satisfied, Hank grabbed at the olders ass wiggling in front of him. Connor moaned around the dick in his mouth, trying to keep it in and look over his shoulder at the same time. Nines was quick to grab his brothers head, making him focus. Hank watched his ass twitch and pucker in anticipation. He had never gotten this far with him, but Connor assured him with one of the first full anatomical talks, that everything was fully functioning with some added benefits. Like a fully lubricated asshole. Which sick fuck got a raise for that one?

Hank stuck his middle finger in, up to the first joint, groaning as the tight ring of muscle worked around his skin. Connor moaned, popping off Nines. “Hank-- Hank! Don’t be gentle,” he ordered before taking his brother down to the root again. 

The human near lost it at hearing those three little words. The middle finger was shoved in with little fan fair. The ring of muscle didn’t losen and the interior walls fluttered with the unexpected intrusion. Hank pulled his finger in and out a few times before a thought creeped into his mind. 

He added two more, totalling three, on the next insertion. 

Connor ripped himself off Nines, curling in on himself, mouth open as if he should be screaming. Hank had to follow the movement to keep his fingers inside the android. 

Nines rubbed between his predecessors shoulder blades, skin peeling back to start up a connection. Hank smirked when Nines retched his hand away when the connection was established. 

“You made him cum, he just can’t physically release,” Nines panted, hand on his forehead to try and calm himself down, affected by the high levels of Connor’s pleasure. 

“I thought I said you couldn’t cum?” Hank teased, rubbing a globe of Connor’s ass. The android kneaded, hands ripping at the sheets as his orgasim rocked through his body.

“You hit our version of a prostate while he was taking in all of my information with his tongue, it was too much for him,” Nines continued to explain for his brother.   
“Too much, huh?” Hank wasn’t here to play nice tonight. He’d been holding back for months and if he was being honest, the weird incest thing had him fucking hot. 

Connor reached back blindly, taking ahold of Hanks wrist and started to fuck himself on the human's fingers still sitting in his ass. It was about as indecent as it sounds. 

“Don’t be selfish,” Nines reprimanded, grabbing Connor’s hair and shoving his cock back into his mouth. “Do I—“ Nines hesitated, Hank looked up to see why, “—have permission to finish?”

If he died here, he die a happy man. “Yes.”

Connor gagged on his indignite cry but it was short lived. Nines paused in rocking into his brothers mouth to lay his feet flat on the bed, bending his knees to get more power behind his thrusts. He held Connor in place, spit slicked balls hitting his chin hard enough for slapping noises to near echo in the room. 

Nines’ back arched, head falling back into the pillows, a deep cry ripped from his chest as he came in Connor’s mouth. He thrusted a few more times before letting go. Connor continued to rock on top of him till Nines shoved him off, covering his face in his elbow to hide his shame. 

Connor innocently looked over his shoulder to Hank and opened his mouth. 

“What is it with you two--” Hank cut himself off. He couldn’t be mad at them if seeing the cum was a deep buried kink he had. Connor, never breaking eye contact, swallowed. Hank groaned in appreciation. 

“Nines, get your ass in the air,” Hank ordered. 

Nines flopped onto his stomach, getting onto hands and knees with no complaint. Hank shook his head, seeing Nines cock already filling back up. 

“I want you to mimik everything I do,” Hank whispered into his lovers ear. Connor nodded, eyes locked on the idental looking hole of his twin. 

Hank repositioned Connor, on his own hands and knees. Hank grabbed both cheeks of his ass and spread them as wide as they would go. Nines moaned as Connor did the same. Hank chuckled, licking a quick strip from balls to hole. 

“Fuck!” Nines cried, fist hitting the bed with enough force to bounce him and Connor sitting on the bed.

“Sensitive?” Hank called. 

“Just eat him out old man!” Nines shouted into the pillow. 

Hank’s head fell back in laughter. How impatient. He was a man of pleasure and with his literal wet dream playing out, who was he to deny them?

The slow teasing strips gave way to a more coordinated attack. Connor was forced to shift at one point to follow Hank’s exact pattern, but the human adjusted and ravished. Nines and Connor’s symphony of cries, whimpers and twitching limbs could feed the human for the rest of his short life. 

“H--Hank,” Nines begged. “Deeper.”

Hank plunged straight in, trying to bottom his tongue out in Connor’s ass. A thought hit him like a particularly evil devil on his shoulder. He reached around and grasped Connor’s hanging dick, giving it a few tugs. 

Both androids lost it. 

Connor shoved his ass back into Hanks face and Nines came again. 

Connor quickly pulled himself away from Hank, dropping half onto his back, one leg pressed up to his chest, playing with his cock. “Please,” One hand was on Hanks thigh and the other on Nines still recovering ankle. “Let me come.”

Hank grabbed both of Connor’s hands, lifting them up over his head, draping his larger body over the android begging for more. Connor thrusted against his stomach, trying to gather any friction that he could. Hank slotted against him perfectly, leaning down to whisper into his ear. “Cum for me.”

He gurgled a cry, hips near picking Hank up off the bed as he thrust happily against the humans warm skin once, twice and-- He stopped mid thrust, body arching up onto his elbows, Hank catching all his release in a small pocket on his stomach. Hank anchered himself on the bed, the other arm coming around to hold Connor against him. “That’s it, your such a good boy, cum for me.”

Connor slowly went limp in the humans hold. Hank cradled him, lowering him slowly back down to the bed to let him catch his breath. 

Nines handed Hank a tissue from the bedside table. Hank quickly wiped off the worst of Connor’s damage, throwing it over his shoulder for future him to worry about. Nines grabbed at Hank, reaching across his brother to pull the human in for an open mouth kiss. 

“The information is overwhelming,” Nines whispered, kissing him again. “I thought I would get used to this.”

“I thought much the same when I first kissed him,” Connor whispered from below. 

“How do you get over it?” Nines asked, Hank attacking his neck to let them talk it out. Connor always needed this and Hank had never been able to provide it properly. 

“You don’t. Not without turning it off and then it’s no fun,” he admitted. 

“His oral fixation has been a real prick in my side,” Hank muttered.

Nines raised a silent eyebrow in question. 

Hank rolled his eyes, “another time.”

“We’ve been selfish,” Connor suddenly said at the same time a warm hand wrapped around Hanks prick. He grunted, able to put off his own pleasure with years of marriage under his belt. Little Hank was now front and center, brown and blue eyes locked in, ready to devour him. 

“Wait, hold on,” Hank tried to stop them but it was too little too late. 

Each brother took a side. Connor on the left and Nines on the right. Their lips pressed on their respective sides of Hank’s dick, tongues slicking up the swollen flesh. Back and forth they ran their lips till Connor finally took Hank down. Nines pulled back, stroking himself as he watched his older brother go down on the human. 

Hank thrusted lightly into his lover, trying to mind that this wasn’t Nines. Connor was cautious and tentative, trying to figure it all out. Good lord that bumpy tongue would bring the world to its knees. 

Nines pulled him back in, dominating the kiss. Hank let him, comforted in knowing both androids were here now with best interest at heart. 

Nines worked down his chin, other hand combing through his trimmed beard, down to his neck. “How do you not mark him up?”

“Hey, now—“ Hank protested. 

“We’ve never gotten this far,” Connor cut him off, the evaporation on his dick cold. Hank hissed, instinctively reaching down to warm it back up. Connor slapped his hand away, mouth getting back to work. 

“I hope you can forgive me, Hank,” Nines said, blue meeting blue. 

“I swear to god Nines, don’t you—“

The younger android leaned in. “I’ll let you fuck me.” Hanks mind whited out, the words whispered in his ear. 

“I want to be able to hide it with clothing,” his last two brain cells managed. 

Nines chuckled darkly. “Yes, sir.”

Teeth running lightly over the column of his neck was new. Hank grabbed at Nines shoulder trying to ground himself. The teeth stopped at the juncture between neck and shoulder before running back up the way they’d come. Nines did this several times, in tandem with Connor’s confident head bobbing.  

It was starting to get too its peak. 

“Connor I’m… you have to—“

“No, cum,” Nines ordered. 

Hank fucked into his lovers throat a few more times, moans ratcheting up in volume as his balls drew up in preparation. The teeth were back at his throat and the shiver of danger undid him. 

Hank didn’t give Connor the chance to collect anything, it was all straight down the back of his throat. Nines bit down, hard, on the second wave. Hank grunted, body collapsed inward to run from the sudden pain. Nines didn’t release him, letting pain and pleasure mix to its final peak. 

Nines licked lovingly on the wound he left, Connor pulling off slowly. 

“Fuck, that was too quick,” the human complained. 

“We can wait,” Nines assured. He cupped the back of his brothers neck and dragged him up to kiss him. The passionate make out session did things to Hank, his dick giving an interested, valiant twitch. 

Nines moaned loudly, startling the human. He grabbed both sides of Connor’s head, trapping him. He near bent Connor in half, tongue thrusting down his brothers throat. Connor leaned against him, letting the younger take what he wanted. 

“You’re so intoxicating, Hank,” Nines said when he pulled back. Connor was pliant, eyes hooded up at his brother as if his fellow android was the only thing that existed in the moment. 

The human choked. “Wha—?”

“I can taste you in him,” blue eyes pinned him in place. “I want more of it.”

“You have to give me a little bit,” he hated to say, looking down at the soft cock trying its hardest to find interest again. 

“What’s your biggest fantasy Hank?” Connor suddenly asked. 

Hank bit his lip, eyes flicking over to the bedroom door. “I… there is one.”

“What is it?” Nines whispered. 

Hank locked eyes with Nines. “Fucking you against the door.”

“What a great idea,” Connor chimed in. Nines was that wonderful shade of blue, surprised at Hanks omission. 

Connor surprised them both. Nines ‘oofed’ as Connor shouldered his brothers chest, standing at the same time in a way that was distinctly not human. Nines looked ridiculous strung over Connor’s shoulder, flailing to get purchase. 

“Connor! Wait, what are you--?!” 

Connor unloaded, dumping Nines straight on his ass at the base of the closed door. He put a foot down on Nines chest, keeping the younger there. Nines looked up at him stunned by the display of dominance. 

Hank was half off the bed before he caught himself. “Connor, what are you doing?”

“Shut up Hank. Enjoy the moment.” The older android squatted down, shoving his arms under Nines armpits and lifting him up as if he didn’t weight more than a pound. Nines gasped, hitting at Connor’s chest playfully to release him. 

Connor was just two inches shorter, but fuck if Hank’s brain didn’t give a damn. In the moment, Nines was four inches shorter, looking up at Connor as if the big bad wolf finally hunted him down, ready to dick him against the door. 

Connor flattened a hand against Nines stomach, slowly tracking down to the back of his brother’s knee. He never broke eye contact, ready to pull back if Nines showed any signs of hesitance. Connor cupped the back of Nines thigh, forcing his leg up around his hip. Connor rocked on the balls of his feet, toying with the younger. Hank couldn’t tell what it was he was doing exactly but it was driving both of them wild. 

“Just do it,” Nines begged, throwing his head back with enough force the human was sure he’d need to buy a new door tomorrow. 

Hank’s brain short circuited, realizing too late what was happening when they both moaned. 

Connor was fucking Nines. 

Hank was off the bed and across the room faster than his brain could process. He watched Nines skin glitch where Connor was holding onto his hips far too tightly. Nines was looking up at the ceiling as if God himself was descending. 

“That’s it,” Hank encouraged Connor, watching where they were connected like an addict. 

Connor started slow, wheezing through each thrust. The little sounds went straight to Hank’s chub, fighting through biology with every scrap his body had. 

“C--Connor, harder,” Nines leg around his brother tightened, but not where it mattered. 

Connor pulled his hips back, starting a brutal pace. Just watching made Hank’s hips hurt in sympathy. Nines didn’t seem to mind. Infact, he was making sounds that drove Hank’s dick fully hard. 

The deeper tentor vocal range he’d stayed in all night was gone. In its place, gasps and breathy moans an octave higher than Connor. Hank was rutting against the air, pleasured through his partners getting at it. 

“H--ha… GHAANnnnn!” Nines arched his back while thrusting his hips forward, driving himself onto Connor. “Hank!”

“No, not yet,” he ordered, knowing what it was the other was asking for. 

“NO!” Nines shouted in delirium, clawing up Connor’s back, glitching his skin. It was heady to be in control over them both. He was going to abuse the fuck out of it.

“Connor, cum.”

Connor whined, his voice dipping down then straight up past Hank’s hearing range and stopped, balls deep in Nines ass. 

Nines punched the door, a clear dent in it. He glared venom at Hank, breathing hard, unable to release alongside his brother. Hank smirked, rubbing Connor’s back. Slowly the older android pulled away, forcing his brothers leg back down to the ground. 

Hank jumped in immediately, plugging up Nines hole with his thumb. Nines jumped, leg coming up to wrap around the human. “Ha--Hank?”

“I always loved sloppy seconds,” was all the warning Nines got before he was split on Hank’s thicker cock.  

Nines hands flew up to his shoulders, other leg curling around so he was suspended between the broken door and Hank’s bulk. His eyes were small disks of blue swallowed by black. Hank was sure he wasn’t in any better shape but fuck did the android wear it better. 

“I need it,” Nines whined, biting his bottom lip. 

“I told you to turn--” He thrust up, hard. “--that shit off.”

Nines bit into his own arm, trying to hide the sound the thicker cock rolled through him. “They are!” he promised. 

“Connor,” he was at the humans side. “Check they’re off. Can’t trust this one.”

Nines glared at Connor’s white hand, but allowed the connection. “They weren’t off. They are…”

“No, Connor don’t!” Nines warned but his brother didn’t seem to give a damn

“Now.”

Nines whined in frustration, back arching again but then nothing happened, he was left panting in frustration. Hank thrusted but Nines didn’t react, dick going soft against his stomach. Hank glanced over at Connor, brow coming down quickly in confusion. 

“My pleasure centers are connected to the base level software. If you turn the protocols off, I can’t  _ feel _ anything,” Nines admitted. “You're lucky. They wired you differently, as a prototype.”

Connor leaned in, kissing his brothers cheek. “Hank, keep going. I’m going to try and change his code to my specifications.”

Nines jerked, shocked. “Connor, that’s not advisable in the position that--”

“He’s at one hundred percent sensativ--” Connor was cut of by Nines waile of pleasure. If Hank didn’t know any better, it came from a woman. He thrusted involuntarily when Nines inner walls closed around his waning erection, bringing everything back into focus. 

“Don’t stop,” Connor ordered the human. 

Hank didn’t need to be told twice. 

He pulled out as far as he dared and shoved himself right back in. It was unlike anything he’d had before, no wonder the Eden Club was as successful as it was. Connor and by extension Nines, weren’t made with sex in mind but their anatomy felt great. What did the pleasure bots even fucking feel like?

Hank grunted on every other thrust in, pacing himself. Nines hands on his shoulders were going to leave bruises, not to mention aggravating the bite he left. Nines was going haywire, sometimes reacting as if he was about to cum and then cold, as if Hank were fucking a corpse. 

Connor’s brow was pinched in concentration, reading through data faster than Hank was sure he could understand. Frankly, his dick didn’t give a damn. 

Eventually though, Connor seemed to find a happy medium in the code, Nines really starting to get into it. Nines reached down to stroke himself. 

“Fuck, just like that, baby,” Hank gasped, sweat making everything slippery. “Here, turn around,” he pulled out, patting Nines legs. Nines quickly unwrapped himself, turning himself flush against the door. 

“Goddamn they made you both so pretty,” Hank whispered, letting his hands wander down the pale expanse of speckled back. Nines keened, arching into the humans touch. When he finally made it down to those hips, he pulled Nines back onto his waiting dick. Nines moaned, grasping weakly at the door for any purchase possible. 

Hank watched his dick get eaten by the androids greedy ass, feeling every flutter and muscle constriction. He pulled in and out slowly, enjoying the view. Connor’s synthetic seed was white where his dick had scrapped it out, Nines hole sloppy with it. 

“Look at you,” Hank said, moving some of it around with his thumb. “Happy to take another one, as long as you get to cum.”

“I wanna cum,” Nines babbled. “I’m good, just like Connor. Please, Hank.”

“Your both so good,” he assured, reaching a flat hand up the curve of his back to grasp at his shoulder, shoving himself in even deeper. “You have to earn it, like he did.”

“Please!”

“Just like that, baby. Be good for me.” Hank reached back down, grabbing at his hips and picked the pace back up to punishing. He watched in a daze as Nines ass wobbled with every hit, no longer trying to hide his cries. 

It didn’t take much longer, the fantasy doing a good portion of the heavy lifting for Hank. He draped himself against Nines back, reaching around for his dick. 

“N--No! Ha--Han--Oh, fuck!”

“Cum.”

Nines muscles viced against Hank’s cock as his dick again produced the same level of cum. Nines arched, head landing against Hank’s shoulder as he whined against the pleasure coursing through him. 

“Connor, plug him back up,” Hank ordered weakly, pulling out slowly. 

Connor never got the chance, Nines crumpling to his knees. 

“Whoa,” Hank was at his side, fuzzy afterglow out the window. “Nines, you ok? Talk to me.”

“Sorry, I just need a moment,” Nines admitted, forehead against the door, breathing rapidly. “My systems are starting to overheat.”

“He’s ok,” Connor translated for Hank. 

“Overheating doesn’t sound ok?”

Connor crouched on the other side, running his fingers up and down his brothers back to sooth him. “Yes. I have better ventilation than he does. This was bound to happen,” Connor admitted. “Do you think you could go for three?” he asked, looked down at Hank’s flaccid dick.

“Fuck Con, I don’t know,” Hank admitted. “I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“I-- I have something I want to try,” he said, rubbing his hands together nervously.

“Please,” Hank waved an arm in the air. “Tell the class.”

“I want to fuck Nines while your fucking me.”

That. That was a picture. 

“Give me a few minutes.”

“You need to eat dinner,” Nines reminded them. 

Connor’s eyes brightened, “I can--” 

“Whoa, wait. I don’t want to break this up if--” Hank started but was cut off. 

“It’ll be fine,” Nines assured, getting to his feet, ignoring Hank all together. “Go cook. I’ll take care of him.”

“Take care of me?! What am I, si--”

“Ok!” Connor opened the door, heading out to do his thing. 

“We both need time,” Nines said. “No need to be ashamed.”

Hank grumbled under his breath, getting back to his feet. “Yeah, well, your not human with a human ego.”

“Two is a respectable number of times for a man of your age and health,” Nines said in the most clinical voice possible, his eyes alight with mirth.   

“Oh, fuck off.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Finally, coming around to the original chapter that started this whole big mess of a fanfic. I hope its everything and so much more, because it kinda is for me. 
> 
> I wasn't getting enough Hank/Connor/RK900 in my life so why not write it yourself?? 
> 
> I had a crazy thought of following this up with a second part, which I will explain a little bit more with some context with the next chapter. I'm kinda throwing it out now to see if there would be any interest in that? 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes!


	10. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Two more or I’ll fuck Nines against the table and go to bed,” Connor threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking this journey with me! It's been a pleasure to write and talk with everyone about it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Nines and Connor talked quietly over the DPD issued tablet over a case Nines and Gavin were stalled on while Hank ate the spaghetti Connor prepared for him. 

There was only one burning question Hank had left. It demanded a life. Hank cleared his throat, getting their attention. “Uh, Nines,” he said, messing with the noodles in his bowl.

“Yes, Hank?”

“You insinuated at one point during everything--” He was just going to leave it at that, “-- you have experience. Who was it with, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Connor was shocked, looking from Hank to Nines in expectation. 

Nines looked between them, caught. “I uh…” he was turning blue. “Gavin.”

Hank, honest to god, bless Coles soul, wasn’t ready for that name. 

Connor was on his feet, upset. “Did he force you?”

“Holy shit, did he?” Hank jumped on.

Nines rolled his eyes, sitting back in the chair. “He couldn’t force me to do anything,” he eased them. “It was interesting though,” he said, fingers tapping the tablet mindlessly. “I noticed the signs of arousal in Gavin first.”

Hank groaned pushing the bowl of food away from him. “Fuck, seriously?”

“I offered myself, hoping to help our relationship move forward, since he was being so stubborn about taking me on as his partner at work. It helped but he still doesn’t have the forethought to realize he’s actually gay. Even after all we’ve done.”

Hank threw his head back and laughed. “Poor bastard.”

“He’s a good bottom too.”

“Too much,” Connor said, making a face, heading towards the cabinet that held all the medical supplies. “No more.”

Nines chuckled, face slowly smoothing out. “I started to notice the same signs of attraction in Hank. I would like to mention here that I realized it was simply a carry over from your relationship and that I look so much like you,” he addressed Connor. “In the same way your ‘monkey brain’ as you put it,” he said to Hank, “couldn’t tell the difference, neither could my processors. I believe my RAM overloaded one night and combined the two, giving me the dream. After that… It’s all I could think about.”

“Two more bites,” Connor ordered Hank, moving the bowl closer to him as he set the simple first aid kit down on the table. 

“Not after all that!” Hank protested, letting the older android move his shirt to assess the damage of Nines bite mark. 

“Two more or I’ll fuck Nines against the table and go to bed,” Connor threatened. 

Hank cocked a brow. “Getting cocky now that you know what it feels like, huh?”

Connor pinned him with a glare. “I’ve known all along Hank. Porn is far more viceral for androids than humans,” Hank gagged on his bite of food. “I was going at your pace so you could sleep at night. If you weren’t so sexually dismissive, I’m sure a lot of this could have been avoided.”

The human looked between both androids. “What does that mean?”

“The holier than thou attitude of not wanting to dirty me?” Connor prompted, pressing around the bite wound. “I was throwing myself at you and I might as well have done the same to a brick wall for all the help it got me. Nines does it and it takes you three weeks to cave? Thats--”

“Hold on,” Hank held up both hands, slamming them back down on the table. “I was waiting for-- for you!”

“No. You were doing it for yourself,” Connor said, scooting the bowl a little closer as he continued on to clean the punctured skin. “I was fine with it. You were starting to thaw off, till everything… happened.” 

“Fucking androids,” Hank mumbled, shoving another fork full in his mouth to shut himself up. Connor wasn’t wrong and everyone at the table knew it. 

“Couch or bed?” Nines asked, getting to his feet. 

“Bed,” Connor answered. “We’ll be in, in a second.”

Hank watched the younger walk off back towards his (their?) bedroom, shucking his shirt as he went. 

Connor closed the lid of the kit, taking his seat across from the human. 

Hank pushed the bowl away, seeing the shift of his partners manor now that Nines was in the next room. He held out a hand, waiting for Connor to take it. 

Connor glanced at it, running a hand through his hair instead. “I never intended to leave for very long,” he admitted quietly. “I don’t know if I can leave your side for long. I wasn’t sure how I would react if I came back and you’d chosen Nines over me but--” he stopped, playing with an invisible coin. “I can’t live without you,” he whispered, fearful eyes glancing up to capture the human’s expression.  

Hank’s heart broke seeing tears gather in Connor’s eyes at his admittance. He pulled the hand stretched out towards the android onto his lap in a fist of self hate. “I shouldn’t have let you leave. That was the second hardest thing i’ve ever watched happen.”

“I thought… you not reaching out for the whole night-- I--” Connor’s voice broke. “I had thousands of preconstructions of what you two could have been doing. I drove myself mad with each one. North tried everything to break me out of the cycle but I wouldn’t let her come close enough to help.”

“Connor, we didn’t do anything last night. I don’t know what my word is worth right now, but I promise. Nothing.”

Connor’s hand covered his mouth, elbow leaning on the table. “I know, Hank.”

“This can be it,” Hank said, waving in the direction of the bedroom. “I’ll ask him to leave if you want me too. We can pretend like none of this happened.”

Connor closed his eyes, shaking his head. When he removed his hand, he was smiling. “No. Nines and I interfaced and we worked everything out. Are you ok with this arrangement?” Connor suddenly asked. 

Hank’s eyes snapped to his. Connor was scanning him, breaking a rule to insure he got the truth. Hank sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m more concerned with what you want, Con. My comfort can take a side step for the rest of my life to make up for what I’ve done to you. I’m in this as long as you're comfortable. No more secrets, I promise.”

Connor nodded slowly, getting to his feet. 

“What about you?” Hank asked, reaching out and grabbing his lovers wrist. “I need to hear it from you, Connor. You have absolutely no problem with Nines? With this potential relationship change?”

“I--” Connor bit his lip, the hesitation making Hank’s heart stop. 

He hadn’t bulldozed right over him again, did he? They hadn’t just fucked up royally? 

“I don’t think I would have it any other way,” Connor finished, a tentative smile playing at his lips. 

“Fuck,” Hank breathed, pulling him down and kissing him. 

“Bedroom,” Connor ordered, pulling the human out of his chair. 

“Yes, sir,” Hank chuckled, taking lead. 

Hank paused in the doorway, his brain continuing forward and out his bedroom window with a farewell kiss over its proverbial shoulder. 

Nines was bent over the end of the bed, head turned towards them. His blue eyes were distant, arm obviously between his legs, working on himself. 

“So good,” Connor crooned from behind, walking around the human. “Just like that.”

Hank closed the door this time, chub already in place as Connor knelt down on the other side of Nines, looking up at Hank expectantly. 

“You like sloppy seconds?” he asked, just to make sure. 

Hank nodded dumbly. 

Connor grabbed each glob of his brothers ass, eyes challenging Hank. The human moved forward, coming around the bed to see what the android had on display for him. 

Wasn’t that a sight to behold. 

Hank fell to his knees, taking over holding the younger androids ass open and dove straight in. Android semen didn’t taste like much, so the salty tang was Hank’s and it drove him crazy. 

“Oh fuck! His beard!” Nines cried, the bed squeaking in protest to the punches the android was assaulting it with. 

Hank cleaned him out, pulling back, scrubbing at his beard to clear it of all the juices that were on his chin. Connor didn’t give him two seconds before pulling him in and kissing him. 

“Stand back for me,” Connor whispered. Hank got to his feet, dick proudly standing at salute. Connor took his place, fingering the younger androids hole for a moment before pushing himself back in. 

“Your so loose now,” Connor said, slapping Nines ass. 

“Hank is--” Another slap cut him off. 

“Excuses. Tighten back up.” 

Nines groaned and Connor wasn't far behind. Once the older had his breathing under control, he looked over his shoulder to the human. 

“Fill me up.”

Hank grinned, squatting down to Connor’s level, lining his cock up against the others used hole. Just like with Nines, he went slow, giving Connor time to adjust to his larger size. Connor rutted into Nines, hands punishing against the youngers chassis. 

“Fuck, Connor!” Nines whined, arching with the added weight of Hank. 

“Don’t move,” Connor ordered, gripping at his hips trying to steady himself. 

“You two are a mess,” Hank chuckled, pulling back without warning, dragging Connor with him to hear Nines cry of pleasure, only to slam them back in. 

Connor came on the spot. 

“You little--” Nines cut himself off, relishing in the feeling of being filled again. “Fuck!”

Hank ripped himself out of Connor, the suddenly constricting passage way almost pushing him over the edge. He gripped the head of his dick, forcing the pleasure away with pain. 

“Sorry, it was too much,” Connor panted. 

Hank grabbed Connor by the back of his neck and forced him down over Nines. They both groaned with the rough treatment. “That was very bad of you Connor. Why didn’t you turn it off?”

“I thought I could handle it,” Connor whimpered, grabbing at Hank’s wrist. “I’m sorry, I--”

“I’ll make you sorry,” Hank promised, shoving his cock back in. 

“Oh, shit!” Connor screamed, grabbing at the bedding. “Hank!”

“Get hard-- so Nines isn’t--” he huffed, “--by himself.”

“Better yet,” Nines said, fiendish smile shared with Hank. “Back up just a little,” he ordered, spreading his limbs out. Hank wasn’t sure what he was up to, but did as he was told. 

“When I push back, push forward,” Nines ordered him, thrusting his ass back onto Connor and thusly Connor onto Hank. Hank didn’t try to hide the smile that split his face. He reached around Connor to grab onto Nines, better asses when the android was moving. He ground his hips back down and Nines back up. They started a steady rhythm. 

Connor actually lost his shit. 

Rather than Nines receiving the brute force of each thrust, the rhythm cycled so Connor shifted off and back into his partners. His eyes were screwed shut, breathing out of his mouth, saliva dripping from his kiss swollen lips. His hands still fisted the sheets, the only things holding him to earth as he was rocked, mind, body and soul. 

Mewls of each wave of pleasure echoed and grew louder as they pulled Connor right back up to the edge with them. 

“Cum,” Hank ordered one last time.

Nines went first, hips losing their stride as he fell over the edge. Hank followed, Nines enacurassy feeling like vibrations up his dick, drawing his balls in tight to release deep into Connor. Connor’s head fell back onto Hank’s shoulders, one hand at his mouth as he  _ screamed _ bloody pleasure. His ass was a vice and the ropes of cum hot. 

Hank pulled Connor out and then himself. Nines lay panting, knees still on the carpet, cum dripping out and making a small pool there. Connor layed splayed out where Hank left him. Through the haze of afterglow, Hank reached over for more tissue, wiping up his lovers equally. 

Hank slapped Nines ass, “on the bed.”

Nines shook his head, “Hank, I don’t think I ca--”

“Not tonight,” Hank assured. “But sleep is in order.” 

Nines nodded, slowly getting his limbs under him and crawling up next to Connor. Hank laid between them, each arm wrapping around a lover, bringing them in close. 

“This is my dream,” Nines sighed, relaxing against the human completely. 

“I can see it now,” Connor admitted, reaching out and linking fingers with his brother, resting it on Hanks chest. 

“Good night,” Hank yawned, pulling them a little closer. The sandwich of heat comforting after the cold night before. 

“Good night,” they said in unison. 

 

*

 

Hank was in the break room, spying on Gavin and Nines standing at the table across from him.

Nines said something with his deadpan delivery making Gavin laugh. He slapped the androids arm, hand lingering just a few seconds longer than was necessary.

Hank was comfortable enough with himself to admit that, no matter how annoying Reed was, there was an attractive quality about him. If he looked at just the right angle, he could understand why Nines engaged.

Hank smirked into his cup, Nines eyes flashing to his. Blue challenged blue. 

“Gavin handed me fifty dollars the other day,” Tina suddenly said, grabbing a coffee of her own. 

“Oh yeah?” Hank asked, not paying much attention. Watching Gavin make a fool of himself was far more entertaining than menial office gossip. 

“How is android ass anyway?” She asked as if talking about the weather. 

Hank choked on his spit, spilling his coffee in his fit. She slapped his back a few times, having a good laugh at his expense. 

“No better than a humans,” Nines voice said, straightening Hank up. 

Tina’s face, if Hank was going to be honest to god and himself, was priceless. To bad it was about the most embarrassing way to admit the rumors floating around the office about Hank and Connor, now maybe even about Nines himself, were fucking true.

“Have a good day, officer Chen,” Nines said, leading Hank out by his arm. 

“Do you have any idea what--” Hank started in, angry that Chen wouldn’t be able to keep the secret for long. 

Nines shoved him into the hallway, “we should dab that before it stains, Lieutenant.” The android lead him down to the bathroom, opening the door and forcing him in. 

Connor was waiting, primping up his perfect hair. 

“Both of you!” Hank said, feeling his dick stir at the wandering gaze both androids locked him down with in the mirror. 

“Just once,” Nines promised in his ear from behind, tugging at his jacket. Connor sachaed forward just to kneel at Hanks feet. 

“Good lord. Kill me now.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some heavy edits to try and curb some issues people had. Hopefully that comes across here...?
> 
> I mentioned on the last one note, if anyone would be interesting in a part two? Hank/Connor/Nines/Reed?
> 
> I really enjoy reading the foursome fics, wanted to know if anyone would be interested to see these characters continue moving forward into another 25K'ish fic? I've thought up a basic plot so far that I'm not super committed too, so I've yet to start writing it. Let me know, let me know.
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you for reading! Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start this rollercoaster off with some established relationship fluff stuff, huh?
> 
> Again guys, this is gonna go down hill real quick. I tried to write this as a slow burn but even the RK900 in my mind is efficient. If it isn't your cup of tea, the trains smooth ride ends at this stop.
> 
> Thank you for your time!


End file.
